


I gave you all...

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idiots in Love, Molly deserves better, No Beta, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, arthur deserves better
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: I was a girl - until your callCommanded me to cross the seaI've nothing left, I gave you all...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Molly O'Shea, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, deseo comerme el mundo a bocanadas y aquí estoy...
> 
> Desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre uno de mis ships favoritos y raros, pero por motivos maldito coronavirus no podía administrar mi tiempo, entre cosas que van y vienen al final dije: Esta es tu oportunidad, muere con tu barco.
> 
> Así que todo lo escribí en un simple día de euforia.
> 
> Antes de continuar la lectura, lean las siguientes notas y advertencias:
> 
> 1: Menciones de abuso sexual.
> 
> 2: Todos estamos de acuerdo que si bien adoramos a la pandilla, también tenían sus errores y no eran precisamente la familia funcional y feliz que escribimos en los fanfics.
> 
> 3: Armadillo aquí no es una ciudad apestosa y plagada de enfermedades mortales, es más como un Backwater pero en medio del desierto lmao
> 
> 4: Esto lo escribí en un día, y sin un beta.
> 
> 5: La escritora odia abiertamente a Dutch y a Micah en este fanfic y tienen lo que se merecen.

Se muerde la mejilla interna hasta hacerla sangrar, el sabor le llena la boca. Sus ojos permanecen fijos sobre la escena sórdida que observa desde detrás de las piernas de su padre, su madre es arrastrada por unos hombres de traje blanco, ella grita como un animal furioso, alegando que no está loca, pero es inútil, y Molly siente el impulso de ayudarla, aferrarse a ella y decir que es verdad, su madre no está loca, ella no es más que dulces besos, abrazos amorosos, palabras alentadoras. Molly siente el apretón firme de una mano robusta sobre su hombro hasta casi magullarlo, y el miedo invade su estómago, la paraliza, y una lágrima traicionera rueda por su mejilla.

No volvió a ver a su madre hasta mucho después, internada en un sanatorio. Anelise O’Shea era un cascarón vacío, con la mirada ida, y el cuerpo quieto como si estuviera muerta, pero sin estarlo. Molly tenía dieciséis y en su comprensión ingenua del mundo, cree que su madre está segura entre esas paredes.

La visitaba cada vez que se le permitía, le leía poesía de su propio puño y letra, sobre un mundo maravilloso, sobre sueños y esperanzas, sobre el amor cortés, era tan joven y tonta, tan pequeña y frágil… hasta que un día simplemente se le prohibió volver a verla. «Tu madre está muy enferma» alegó Mr. O’Shea.

Creció sin una madre, rodeada de institutrices que le enseñaron a ser una dama, los deberes para la familia, la forma en la que podría mantener feliz a un esposo: se callada, debes ser dócil, no cuestiones ni alegues, debes ser leal, amorosa y siempre dispuesta a obedecer porque eso es lo que hacen las damas correctas ¿entiendes señorita O’Shea?

Pero Molly quería algo más, Molly buscaba aventura, Molly necesitaba sentir algo de calor en su piel hasta las entrañas. Y se preguntaba, si había algo mal con ella, si todos esos pensamientos incorrectos la llevarían a volverse loca como su madre…

Y entonces lo conoció a él…

Su dulce libertad, su mayor desgracia. Y Molly por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a pensar en su madre, y en cómo había sido arrastrada por los hombres de traje blanco, a un lugar, del que jamás volvió a salir.


	2. Molly I

Había estado soñando con su madre tan constantemente, que apenas podía conciliar el sueño, y la única manera de mantenerlo aferrado a ella, era con el sopor del alcohol. Todas sus decisiones tontas la habían llevado hasta ese punto, se estaba volviendo loca, y no esperaba que nadie viniera a ella para salvarla de sí misma, después de todo nadie lo hizo para Anelise O’Shea, nadie lo haría para Molly, la tonta y engreída Molly.

_Jamás debió irse de Irlanda…_

Jamás tendría que haber seguido a Dutch, cegada por sus galantes formas, por su lengua de plata. Pero de cualquier forma lo amaba, incluso, si eso significaba su propia muerte. El amor no siempre era como en las novelas de Mary-Beth.

A veces, el amor era mezquino, ambicioso, **cruel** , como Dutch.

Volvió a beber, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad que había tomado, no era como si de verdad le importara, mientras más lejos se encontrara de los fantasmas y la culpa.

Desde Blackwater todo había empeorado, siendo perseguidos y acorralados. No importaba cuantas veces Dutch alegara sobre fantasías que él mismo se creía tan estúpidamente, eran criminales, asesinos, era justo que fueran perseguidos hasta los confines de la tierra. No eran víctimas, en un mundo que los detestaba, porque ellos habían iniciado esa maldita rueda de odio y muerte, lo comprobó durante los interrogatorios del agente Milton.

Si ella hubiera hablado, quizá no sentiría el corazón tan pesado. Pero entonces, se sentía como traición, y contra todo lo que ella creyó una vez, antepuso la lealtad, no a Dutch, o a la pandilla, era lealtad a sí misma, a la supervivencia. Los hombres como Milton eran animales insatisfechos mientras todavía quedaran ovejas en el rebaño.

Cuando Uncle la encontró ebria en Saint Denis, Molly apenas luchó, estaba cansada. Beaver Hollow era una tumba con cadáveres andantes, ella lo sabía, fue cuestión de tiempo para que los Pinkerton los encontraran a todos, y ella pudo haberlos delatado.

En otra vida, desesperada con la ira hirviendo en su estómago, habría despotricado contra Dutch.

―¡Es Molly para ti, pedazo de mierda!

El tren de sus pensamientos se descarriló… En otra vida habría mentido consumida por la rotura de su mente, en otra vida habría herido a Dutch donde más le dolía: la lealtad, hacerlo ver la clase de asqueroso mentiroso que era, la lealtad no era nada si no había reciprocidad, la lealtad era una farsa en ese campamento de hipócritas, la lealtad, su lealtad era para sí misma.

Unas manos firmes se colocaron sobre los hombros de Molly, ―¡Aquí! ¡Pare aquí Miss O’Shea!

Arthur Morgan, oh dios, como lo odiaba en ese momento. El chico dorado de Dutch ¿A caso no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué tan cegado estaba? ¿Por qué todos allí eran unos idiotas? Molly tragó grueso, y antes de hablar nuevamente, tuvo que salir del agarre de Arthur, para doblarse sobre su estómago y vomitar, toda la bebida y la bilis, arrastrándose como fuego por su garganta, humillada, rota, inservible… tal como su madre.

Molly despertó con el peso del mundo cayéndole sobre los hombros, y la sensación de arcadas la amenazó, apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido. El sonido de voces familiares retumbaba en su cabeza como tambores, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero lo que la hizo agonizar, fue el corazón. Se encogió sobre el catre ahogando un sollozo, deseaba estar muerta. Algunos pasajes borrosos de su mente la llevaron a conjeturar lo sucedido, sus palabras venenosas contra Dutch, el espectáculo que hizo de sí misma, y finalmente un par de manos, seguras y firmes entorno a ella, para no dejarla caer, para evitar llevarla a su propia fatalidad.

Todo ese día no se levantó. Nadie se preocupó por ir a ella, tampoco fue como si lo esperase, nunca se había sentido bienvenida en la pandilla, era un lugar al que jamás perteneció, la realización de aquello la hizo sentir más inútil.

Alguna vez, supuso, tuvo a Dutch, entonces pensó que solo lo necesitaba a él, todo lo que ella era giró entorno a las aspiraciones idiotas del forajido, sin darse cuenta, que aquel castillo, estaba sobre bases hechas con fino cristal que se rompió en cuanto la realidad los golpeó.

Dos días más tarde tuvo la fuerza _(y la necesidad)_ suficientes para salir del catre. Por supuesto, esperaba ya no compartir tienda con Dutch, era una obviedad, pero tampoco se encontraba con las demás mujeres, no fue, hasta que se percató de algunos retratos, que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba: la tienda de Arthur.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar, salió, la luz del sol sobre su rostro fue incómoda, y el silencio que llegó, aterrador, las miradas que cayeron sobre ella, todas iguales, juzgándola como si nunca hubieran hecho escenas igual de ridículas, sin embargo, hubo algo parecido a la empatía, que vino por parte de Mary-Beth, y con ella algunas palabras que Molly no sabía de qué forma abordar.

―Espero que te sientas mejor Molly…

No hubo una respuesta, porque realmente Molly no consideró que hubiera una, había demasiado en ella para pensar, y la cabeza le dolía como el infierno. Asintió con dignidad y pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a buscar agua y alguna manzana, el aroma del estofado de Pearson le revolvió las entrañas.

Necesitaba bañarse, y necesitaba salir de ese lugar, ya no soportaría la mierda de Dutch. Pero durante toda su vida, jamás se trató sobre sus necesidades, toda su vida giró entorno a otros hombres. Su padre fue el primero en una desgraciada lista de titiriteros que la controlaron, siempre esperando obtener algo de ella.

Si Molly era reservada, ahora era un fantasma que deambulaba silencioso, tratando de no llamar la atención, esperando el momento para correr, salir de esa pesadilla y comenzar de nuevo, y lo primero que tenía que hacer, era buscar la caja de donativos, entonces tomaría algo de dinero, y se iría lejos, donde no la pudieran encontrar, sonaba como un plan simple y eficaz, mas entonces, ella no era una ladrona, y su relación con Dutch no tenía retorno, ahora dormía donde se supone que debería estar Morgan a quien no había visto hasta entonces, y el resto del campamento la miraba con recelo, Molly se sentía acorralada, sabía que sin la protección de Dutch, sus días estaban contados.

Una semana más tarde, se encontró cara a cara con su verdugo, se sorprendió a si misma el no haberlo visto, siendo tan melodramático como era, aunque había escuchado algunos rumores sobre problemas más grandes, tensiones que en cualquier momento iban a estallar, e incluso, sobre planes de huir de la pandilla… Molly se presionó a sí misma para irse lo antes posible. Desde la muerte de Hosea, algo retorcido y cruel había salido de Dutch, ella fue la primera en notarlo, y lo ignoró, no supo si por sus fantasías estúpidas o por miedo, y al volver de donde quiera que hayan vuelto, estaba más errático e impredecible, Molly no se molestó en saludarlo, aunque él si lo hizo con un tenso hilo de voz amenazante, ella ya no le servía, pero tampoco la dejaría ir, sabía demasiado de ellos, y Micah susurraba a sus oídos como una serpiente.

―¿Espero que su berrinche se haya aplacado ya, señorita O’Shea? —el tono de Dutch delató una amenaza, como si ella fuera una niña a la que podía intimidar, y quizá no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Molly se mantuvo firme. No era tan diferente a las actitudes pasivo agresivas del padre que una vez tuvo, debajo de las amables palabras siempre guardando una amenaza, puede que Dutch odiara la civilización, pero oh, encajaría tan perfectamente en ella con sus halagos hipócritas y falso sentimiento de humildad.

―No volverá a pasar Ducth, ―se mordió la lengua ante la tentativa de escupir el nombre con desprecio.

Cuando siguió de largo, pudo sentir una triada de miradas sobre ella, el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, casi la hizo llorar.

Arthur volvió ese mismo día, al amparo nocturno. Molly no sabía cómo proceder ¿Dónde se supone que iba a dormir? Apenas había lugar entre las mujeres, y Dutch no era una opción. No obstante, jamás esperó que Arthur la mirase fijamente como si se tratara de una niña tonta, y señaló a donde el catre.

―Puedo dormir en el piso perfectamente señorita O’Shea…

Molly negó un par de veces, la tercera no tuvo el valor, cedió a la voz profunda de Morgan y se acurrucó tímidamente sobre el catre, lo escuchó toser un par de veces hasta que cayó en un ronquido suave que la arrulló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Molly pudo conciliar el sueño, sin las pesadillas de una muerte horrible y el fantasma de una madre loca.


	3. Arthur I

Molly O’Shea jamás fue una mujer que llamara su atención particularmente, sobre todo porque era la mujer de Dutch, y eso era suficiente para mantener a cualquiera alejado, el hombre era como un niño con un juguete, hasta que se aburría en búsqueda de uno nuevo y mejor, entonces había sentido algo de ¿ _empatía_? Por la pobre chica, ella no pertenecía a la pandilla, era demasiado frágil, demasiado arrogante y satisfecha de sí misma.

No había un punto de conexión entre ambos a diferencia de lo que hubo con el resto. Y cuando todo se fue a la mierda, cuando las cosas empeoraron, Arthur buscaría que su familia fuera salvada, hacerlos salir de esa pesadilla y los delirios del propio Dutch, o acabarían colgados, cada uno de ellos a manos de Milton y los Pinkerton, y eso incluía a Molly.

En cuanto ella comenzó a insultar a Dutch, con las palabras flojas y venenosas, Arthur supo que debía intervenir, se paró frente a ella como un muro, para entonces ver sus heridos ojos verdes. Era una jodida niña asustada de ese mundo con tanta sangre, era una niña que quería ser amada, como todos en ese condenado lugar.

En otra vida, habría visto a Grimshaw dispararle sin remordimiento, en otra vida hubiera sido demasiado tarde para saber que ella no fue una traidora, y que todo lo que ella necesitaba, era la atención del estafador que la había sacado de casa prometiéndole imposibles.

La instaló en su tienda, al final, Arthur no la ocuparía tanto, prefería pasar sus días fuera del campamento y volver cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, Rainsfall le metió en la cabeza, la idea de una planta que podría ser la salida a su más reciente problema, y se enfrascaron en la búsqueda, más para complacer al nativo, que por la propia necesidad de Arthur.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que apenas escuchó a Rainsfall, ―a partir de aquí, iremos a pie.

Distraídamente lo siguió. Descendieron una montaña complicada, un paso en falso los llevaría a una muerte segura, Arthur consideró que sería bastante irónico, así, se concentró entonces en el descenso. Aquello era pura naturaleza en su estado más salvaje y virgen, una zona que no había sido tocada por el hombre en muchísimo tiempo. Tardaron un par de horas antes de seguir hacia el norte entre grutas y vegetación.

Finalmente encontraron un parche de flores que Arthur jamás había visto, cerca un claro de agua cristalina donde el sol se reflectaba, que le dio una sensación de paz que no había sentido últimamente.

―Aquí, vamos a ver…

Rainsfall comenzó a examinar y recoger distintos tipos de plantas, mientras Arthur contemplaba el paisaje para guardarlo en su memoria, más tarde lo plasmaría entre las páginas de su diario.

No había muchas esperanzas, no con la tuberculosis. Arthur guardó ese pensamiento en lo profundo de su mente, mientras su compañero nativo trabajaba moliendo distintas hierbas con un aceite, el aroma no era tan desagradable, y la compañía de Rainsfall era más que bienvenida en ese silencio cómodo, con el canto de las aves sobre los árboles.

―Bien, ahora, señor Morgan beba.

El brebaje que Rainsfall le ofreció era de un olor dulzón, seguramente por la miel y otras flores que se agregaron a la mezcla, Arthur bebió, al comienzo el sabor fue dulce, luego llegó el remate amargo y picante, pero no fue tan malo como los jarabes y tónicos convencionales.

―Debe ser suficiente para ayudarte, lamento no poder hacer más, este brebaje es más potente que el anterior, no deje de tomarlo.

Arthur tomó nota de los ingredientes, y guardó una buena cantidad de lo que solo podía conseguir en ese lugar.

Cuando volvieron al camino, Arthur se despidió del nativo, emprendiendo su regreso casi obligado al campamento.

Las miradas acusatorias de algunos no se harían esperar, Arthur estaba casi arrepentido de volver, era como si todos esos años de lealtad a la pandilla no sirvieran de nada, escuchaba claramente a Bill despotricando sobre su falta de trabajo, sobre distracciones y el poco apoyo que estaba prestando, Arthur trató de ignorarlo, pero entonces Dutch lo apuntaba con sospecha, y con Micah susurrándole sabrá dios qué estupideces, él solo trató de pasar de largo, dormir un rato, hacer cualquier cosa menos tocar el sensible tema sobre las lealtades.

Extrañaba a Hosea, más de lo que podía imaginar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llorarlo adecuadamente, se fue y todo se volvió un desastre, se fue y ahora era como si estuvieran acorralados en un callejón a la espera de los Pinkerton para acribillarlos por todas partes.

―Hijo, esperaba poder hablar contigo, ―Dutch presionó en un extraño tono de sospecha que a Arthur le dolió.

Resignado lo siguió hasta donde estaba su tienda, extrañamente desordenada y más sucia de lo normal, desde que Dutch y Molly se habían separado, el lugar había perdido ese suave toque de aroma a lavanda, ahora era rígido con un pesado olor a tabaco y alcohol que no había estado allí antes, o quizá lo estuvo, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento… era casi vicioso.

―¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ―sin querer su voz salió con cansancio, Dutch apretó el entrecejo.

―Verás, es sobre la señorita O’Shea, vi que la instalaste en tu tienda, ―Dutch le dio una mirada acusadora, llena de sospecha, de una marea de cosas que danzaban en su cabeza y Arthur tragó en seco.

―Bueno, supuse que no querrías verla después de lo que pasó, y he estado demasiado ocupado fuera del campamento, ―argumentó lo mejor que pudo, odiaba ahora más que nunca, que Dutch tuviera el clavo en el lugar correcto donde golpearlo―, supuse que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, no entre el resto de las chicas, no han tenido buenas migas desde que recuerdo.

Todos esos años… todos esos años de amor ciego, Arthur se sintió tan idiota como Molly, al darse cuenta que el Dutch que una vez los encandiló con dulces palabras, ahora los miraba como si fueran enemigos.

―Ya veo, bueno… supongo que, ya se le pasará y pronto volverá, ―Van der Linde se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada, pero sin bajar la guardia, sacudiendo el tema como si no fuera nada más, deshaciéndose de Molly como si fuera un simple objeto que había cumplido con el cometido.

Pero Arthur sabía que Dutch era impredecible, y sobre todo, demasiado necio con lo que pensaba que era suyo, algo estaba a hervor lento y no le gustaba, sospechó que tendría que sacar a Molly de ese lugar cuanto antes. La pobre chiquilla no merecía un final tan fatídico, no en manos de Dutch.

Volvió a su tienda para dormir antes de volver a salir, encontró a Molly a las afueras, dubitativa y temerosa, de esa forma, ya no se veía igual a la mujer regia que soportó el clima inclemente de Colter, sin Dutch parecía perdida, finalmente notó lo joven e inexperta que era… ese mundo se la iba a comer viva.


	4. Molly II

Morgan volvió a irse antes del amanecer, ella lo notó mientras fingía dormir. Era difícil admitir que lo envidiaba de alguna manera, oh si ella hubiera sido un chico, seguramente habría hecho mil cosas, si ella fuera un hombre, no tendría que lidiar con el desastre de sus decisiones tontas. No sería un pistolero, ella no tenía la mano para esa clase de vida (lo supo demasiado tarde) pero tendría algo parecido a la libertad. Sin embargo, también sentía algo parecido a la lástima.

Arthur Morgan era un hombre insípido en algunos aspectos. Era verdad que tenía una presencia dominante que atraería fácilmente a las mujeres, era muy guapo, con unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos, pero pecaba de subestimarse demasiado, la autocompasión de Morgan la desesperaba, porque entonces todo en Arthur giraba entorno a los caprichos de Dutch, lo manipulaba a su antojo, Arthur obedecía como un perrito sin chistar, aunque a recientes fechas, algo en él había cambiado, al menos ahora se mostraba más abierto a una negativa, a protestas o gruñidos de desaprobación, era un avance, a diferencia de ella que seguía esperando muy dentro de su corazón, que Dutch la llamase.

Estaba segura de que, si él le pedía volver, ella lo haría, renuente y temerosa al comienzo, pero complaciente como siempre al final.

El campamento estaba más silencioso de lo normal ese día, Molly de inmediato notó la razón: había dos nuevos miembros. Algo en ellos la despertó la sensación de alerta, no eran nada a como los anteriores hombres que habían formado parte de la pandilla, oh no, estos dos parecían viciosos, sedientos de algo que ella podía adivinar era: sangre, al igual que Micah, y Molly odiaba a Micah. Pero aquello que más la puso nerviosa, era la forma en la que miraban al resto de las mujeres, esas miradas ya las había visto en otros hombres, esa forma en la que, como perros, esperaban hincar los colmillos en la carne fresca, el estómago se le revolvió ansiosamente y decidió salir de la vista de todos cuanto antes. Entre menos la notaran, sería mejor, pronto se desvanecería con el viento, pronto…

Robó nuevamente un par de manzanas, un poco de carne seca, algo de agua y se mantuvo discretamente entre la hierba alta, escuchó que Dutch y compañía debían terminar un plan, y esa era su oportunidad, la mejor que tendría nunca, se iría esa noche si pudiera, antes que Dutch notara el faltante en la caja de ahorros.

Cuando observó a The Count y a Baylock salir del campamento con sus respectivos jinetes, Molly hizo de tripas corazón, era el momento… caminó lo más silenciosa que pudo, se escabulló, y encontró la salida a sus problemas, casi podía saborear la libertad, casi podía sentir el aire fresco y dulce.

Tomó lo que consideró suficiente, guardándolo entre sus enaguas, y al tratar de salir, se encontró de frente con uno de los nuevos hombres de Dutch. Molly sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronaba. ―Pero qué tenemos aquí… una pequeña rata. Oh ya verás dulzura.

Molly O’Shea nunca fue ajena a los golpes, los recibió de las institutrices, de su propio padre, e incluso de Dutch. Aprendió a no temblar, a permanecer firme, ella aprendió a que su piel no fuera porcelana, sino acero puro. Ignoró las miradas acusatorias de la pandilla, el asco en la mirada de Grimshaw, esa vieja bruja que jamás superó que Molly ocupara su lugar en el regazo de Dutch, el desconcierto en los ojos de Javier, el odio en Bill, pero las miradas que más la desconcertaron, fueron las de Abigail y las otras mujeres, algo como la lástima, y aquello era algo que Molly no soportaba.

A la espera de Dutch, hubo un silencio espeso y agonizante, el tipo llamado Joe la tenía amarrada dolorosamente de las muñecas, Molly mantuvo un silencio solemne y a la vista de un destino desalentador, miró a Dutch. El hombre tenía unos ojos cegados en la ira, fingió estar herido por la traición, como si él mismo no fuera un asqueroso ladrón, Molly guardó su veneno.

―Supe lo de su robo señorita O’Shea, ―fingiendo la calma y cortesía, era claro que Dutch no perdería los estribos ante la tambaleante familia que le quedaba.

Oh como deseaba ella, poder tirar del naipe que derribara la torre.

―Mientras nosotros nos partimos el lomo, esta zorra pretende robarnos, Dutch deberíamos hacer de ella un ejemplo, ―la viciosa voz de Micah taladró en Molly.

El ardor en sus ojos ante la sensación del llanto no la rompió, Dutch ya había tomado suficiente de ella, no más, no tomaría nada más, ese hipócrita que se creía dios entre los hombres, mentiroso judas, ella no se iba a romper.

Dutch fingió meditarlo, negó, y dolido como si de verdad no tuviera otra opción, le ordenó a Joe que la condujera dentro de la cueva. Molly lo sabía, su destino era ser encadenada como ese pobre niño Kieran, ella sabía demasiado como para dejarla ir. Pero a diferencia del O’Driscoll, no habría misericordia, Dutch la mataría, pero si Molly iba a morir, lo haría mientras quedara algo de ella.

La cueva era un sitio húmedo y con un fuerte aroma a podredumbre. Había manchas de sangre seca en el piso y las paredes, las antorchas apenas la dejaron ver restos de huesos humanos, Molly se preguntaba si así debía verse el infierno, pensó en sus posibilidades, la dejarían morir de hambre, la apuñalarían y le darían su cuerpo a los carroñeros, o la dejarían allí en el olvido… tantas posibilidades.

―Te lo digo, hay que hacer de ella un ejemplo para los demás, los he visto Dutch, los he visto conspirando y pretendiendo salir de aquí, imagina si eso pasa, podrían darle todo con detalles a los Pinkerton. ―Molly alcanzaba a escuchar la viciosa voz de Micah, su corazón latió en sus oídos como un caballo asustado―, es mejor arrinconarlos con el miedo…

―No… ―Dutch sonó dubitativo, si tan solo Hosea estuviera vivo… pero los muertos no hablaban, los muertos se quedaban muertos―, es… una mujer, yo jamás me colocaría a un nivel como el de Colm, soy mejor que eso…

Quiso reír histéricamente, ambos eran de la misma calaña, cortados con la misma tijera, pero a diferencia de Colm que conocía su propia naturaleza brutal, Dutch ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo, ambos eran animales, ambos alcanzaban niveles de crueldad inimaginables, ambos la matarían.

―Oh por favor Dutch, ambos sabemos que no pensaste lo mismo cuando le disparaste a esa chica en el ferry…

Así era, Molly finalmente se terminó de quitar la venda de los ojos, si, Dutch era un monstruo.

―Haz lo que mejor te parezca Micah, pero te digo, yo no tomé la decisión.

Se había lavado las manos… había quitado de sus hombros el peso de lo que a ella le pasara, y no hubo mayor sensación de odio y desprecio en Molly. Su sentencia estaba firmada. Hosea, extrañaba horriblemente a Hosea, a Lenny, al tonto de Sean, extrañaba a su madre más que nunca, si ellos estuvieran aquí… No, nadie vendría por ella, no lo hicieron por Arthur cuando Colm lo torturó, no lo harían por ella que jamás se sintió parte de esa pandilla. 

―Señorita O’Shea, ―Micah amenazó al otro lado de la celda―, como sabe robarle a su propia familia, que la alimentó y vistió sin pedirle nada es un acto muy grave… Dutch todavía la aprecia, y considera que no deberíamos matarla, así que, pensé… ¿De qué manera puede ella compensar todo el tiempo que vivió a nuestras costillas?

Cuando Dutch tenía días particularmente malos, ella servía como un escape, y las marcas del frustrado hombre, aparecían la mañana siguiente en su piel pálida. Molly guardó silencio, mantuvo la mirada fija, el mentón elevado, no iba a romperla.

―Y bueno, ambos lo sabemos… usted era la puta de Dutch, pagaba con su cuerpo por la comida y los lujos.

No iba a romperla.

―Señorita O’Shea, usted debe aprender una lección.

No iba a romperla… no…

Cleet y Joe aparecieron entre la penumbra como lobos hambrientos.

_Se ciernen sobre ella como animales hambrientos, Molly no emite sonidos, Molly soporta el peso y el hedor en su cuerpo. Gruñen en su carne, muerden, azotan, abren heridas que dejarán cicatrices, no les dará la satisfacción de escucharla suplicar, no como una vez le suplicó a Dutch en sus días más oscuros y frustrantes. Ella no es una puta común…_

_Molly se muerde los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, y bebe de si misma para sacar fuerza… Si Hosea estuviera vivo no permitiría esta atrocidad, pero Hosea está muerto, igual que Lenny, igual que Sean, igual que los hermanos Callander y esa chica Jenny, todos muertos y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor… girando siempre alrededor de los caprichos de Dutch._

_Solloza en silencio, limpia sus lagrimas contra el cuero rugoso que le sirvió como cama, y los empujes se hacen más crueles, el sonido de la piel chocando con la piel la asquea, desea vomitar, pero no va a romperse… Duele tanto que siente que va a morir, y cuando está por desvanecerse finalmente, un nuevo dolor la asalta y desea desgarrar su garganta con un grito, pero no va a romperse._

_Micah corta, golpea, profana, su cuchillo de caza hace muescas profundas en la piel del estómago de Molly, en las costillas y las piernas, lame la sangre y ríe mientras la insulta… es una puta, una zorra, una ladrona y a los ladrones se les cuelga y se les cortan las manos, oh, pero dice que es un hombre de misericordia…_

_Joe y Cleet le siguen, empujan más fuerte, más hondo, y Molly lucha para no gritar, lucha, pero es inútil cuando su carne arde de dolor, finalmente ella grita, pero no va a suplicar, no va a romperse bajo ellos, no va a hacer nada más…_

_«Escúchame Dutch, escucha en lo que te has convertido… Escuchen todos en lo que su líder se ha convertido ¿Aun lo adoran? ¿Todavía lo aman?»_

_―Perra frígida… ahora ya sé por qué Dutch se hartó de ti._

_Hace frio, Molly quiere morir, tiembla y mira a un punto perdido en alguna parte, no se mueve, no puede tan dolorida como está. Había escuchado de alguien, Javier o Charles, a quién le importa, que habían rescatado a una chica de este lugar, Molly se pregunta si Beaver Hollow está maldito, o son ellos los que arrastran las maldiciones… Había roto su espejo, y le pidió uno a Arthur…_

_Arthur…_

Molly había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que las rejas de su celda suenan y por instinto se agazapó en un rincón, es, sin embargo, la voz de Susan Grimshaw la que la saca de su terror, ―Señorita O’Shea… ―, vio cómo el rostro de la mujer se contorsionó en el horror de lo que está observando.

― _«Sí Susan, mírame, mira en lo que se convirtió tu amada pandilla, mira lo que me hicieron, mírame, mírame…»_

La luz del sol ya no le calentaba el cuerpo. Susan la había sacado de allí simplemente porque se iban a volver a mover a otro lugar, no podían dejarla atrás. En silencio le ofrece un paño húmedo y con severidad la empuja dentro de la tienda de Arthur.

La apura a vestirse, y Molly se percata de algo: faltan personas, no ve a Mary-Beth por ninguna parte, al igual que Karen, Abigail y Tilly, es entonces que Susan la saca de sus pensamientos.

―Se fueron… cuando… en cuanto te escucharon, ―Molly puede ver algo como el arrepentimiento, pero rápidamente la ignora y sigue empacando―, lo siento señorita O’Shea, debí, tal vez debí…

Pero no lo hizo, nadie hizo nada, demasiado estúpidamente leales, o demasiado temerosos, en cualquier caso, Molly debe salir de ahí… No va a morir en ese horrible lugar. Incluso si la voz de Micah la estremece y desea sacarle los ojos con las uñas, ella permanece en silencio tenso.

Distraídamente guarda las fotos que Arthur siempre conservó, entre sus faldas, y empaca como puede, en cuanto se distraigan va a correr, a cualquier lugar, va a correr, aunque las piernas le duelan como el infierno, aunque su carne proteste, ella no está rota.

Arthur arriba al campamento, y todo pasa demasiado rápido, hay cosas que ella no sabe por los días en cautiverio, finalmente la pandilla se desmorona, y se forman dos bandos, Molly no tiene miedo, no realmente, ya ha caminado por el infierno, nada puede asustarla ya no más.

―Elijan su lado ahora, porque esto se acabó… ―exclama Arthur.

Molly quiere correr, es momento de hacerlo, pero todos se están apuntando, cualquier movimiento y van a disparar. Sabe perfectamente a quien elegiría dado el caso, y despacio se coloca detrás de Susan, que ya tiene lista la escopeta…

―¡Los Pinkerton están llegando!

Micah le dispara a Susan, y Molly sabe que ella va a ser la siguiente, Dutch finalmente se rompe, exigiendo a los que van a seguirlo… quienes lo hagan serán unos imbéciles, piensa Molly. Despacio va detrás de Arthur, ha elegido, y será lo que tendrá que ser.

―¡Bill, Javier, piensen por sí mismos!

Pero no lo harán, escucharon sus gritos, escucharon su tortura y aun así no hicieron nada, cobardes, idiotas.

El atronador sonido de las balas seguido de los Pinkerton desata el infierno, y Molly apenas puede tomar la escopeta de Grimshaw, no hay tiempo para lamentos o despedidas, no hay tiempo para nada más que correr… Está sola, o eso piensa, cuando siente la firme mano de Arthur alrededor de su muñeca.

―¡Hora de correr Miss. O’Shea!

La arrastra rápidamente al interior de la caverna, con John liderando el camino. El sonido de los disparos detrás de ellos los mueve más rápido, no importa cuanto es que los músculos protesten, ni lo dolorida que esté, sintiendo cada corte de su cuerpo abriéndose, ella sigue, ella continua hasta que ven la salida y están al otro lado.

Pero aun no se han librado de Micah ni de los Pinkerton, Molly sube detrás de Arthur y se aferra a él, la persecución continua.


	5. Arthur II

Todo era un maldito desastre, se fue al infierno y ahora parecía que llegaba a su fin.

Encontró a Abigail tal como lo prometió, pero con ella también a Milton, siempre supo, algo en él siempre supo que la rata era Micah, y tan trágico como sonaba, también era cómico. Solo deseaba tener más tiempo para poder darle su merecido. De alguna manera, Arthur sintió que todas sus desgracias habían venido con Micah, pero entonces si no había suficiente odio y culpa, Abigail lo miró con vergüenza.

―¿Pasó algo? ― preguntó la respuesta que ella le daría, no era agradable.

―Molly, la tienen… ―Arthur tragó en seco al escucharla, sus manos temblaron ligeramente―, mientras estabas afuera, la encontraron intentando robar de la caja y… no sé lo que le hicieron allá dentro, pero tuvimos sospechas y…

_¿Y nadie los detuvo_? Arthur siente que no puede respirar… En todos sus años, en toda su vida a lado de Dutch, jamás había sentido tanto asco e impotencia, no eran esa clase de hombres ¿verdad? Ellos no dañarían así a nadie, no a una mujer, no a Molly, maldita sea…

―¿Bill, Javier, alguien los detuvo? Abigail…

Ella niega, ―demasiado asustados para actuar contra Dutch, oh Arthur, no sé si ella siga viva…

Falló nuevamente, está fallando demasiado.

Y mientras cabalga de vuelta al campamento, mientras piensa en las formas de asesinar a Micah, se da cuenta de que quizá, Dutch siempre fue así. Lavándose las manos, evitando tener culpas con pretextos y fantasías, oh, Arthur se siente como un idiota, ciego y bruto, todo lo bueno de esa pandilla se había ido con Hosea, o quizá nunca existió.

Recordó a Kieran, el pobre muchacho torturado, atado en un árbol sin comer, acosado de ser castrado, siempre con el filo de los cuchillos en la garganta, e incluso así, jamás… el estómago se le revuelve. No siente que pueda perdonar a Dutch, finalmente ha acabado con su mierda, finalmente va a terminar ese ciclo horrible de sangre. Reza para que Miss. O’Shea siga viva y pueda sacarla de ese lugar, reza para que O’Shea sea su última oportunidad de redención.

El infierno se desata, así como se alivia de ver a Molly y John vivos, inmediatamente son acosados por los Pinkerton, y deben huir. Va a sacarlos a ambos con vida así tenga que dar la suya, después de todo, con la tuberculosis, su tiempo está contado, huyen como condenados, no tiene tiempo para ser cuidadoso con el obvio andar dolorido de Molly, necesitan salir de ese condenado lugar, y rápido, debe admitir, que se sorprende por la tenacidad que ella muestra, y ve por primera vez, una faceta que nunca conoció de la señorita O’Shea.

Cuando son derribados de sus caballos, el corazón de Arthur se rompe un poco, su fiel amigo, dulce y amable hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Deben seguir a pie, y Molly les sigue como puede, trastabillando con las faldas, pero necia a rendirse, se aferra como una loba, sigue adelante, adelante, hasta que están casi rodeados, Dutch y su grupo, por un lado, los Pinkerton por el otro.

―¡Tienes que irte John, llévate a Miss O’Shea contigo! ―vocifera pero parece que ninguno de los dos quiere hacerle caso.

Si se quedan, ninguno de los tres saldrá con vida, y él sabe que debe quedarse, por ellos, por una oportunidad. Empuja uno de sus revólveres en las manos pequeñas de Molly, alienta a John a ir con su familia y ser un hombre… ambos son como dos niños tontos, temerosos, pero Arthur los alienta, adelante, por favor, sigan adelante. Finalmente ve a John llevándose con él a Molly, Arthur finalmente siente que su deuda ha sido saldada.

La muerte le respira en la nuca, los disparos se impactan en la piedra y en la carne de los Pinkerton, Arthur nunca se había sentido tan al borde de la muerte, y tan vivo como en ese momento, piensa en todos a los que pudo sacar de ese infierno, piensa en Jack, en Abigail, piensa en Charles y en la señora Adler, piensa en John, y piensa en Molly…

Micah lo empuja y golpea, ambos rabiosos, ansiosos de derramar la sangre del otro, Arthur lucha, puede acabar con eso ahora, puede… pero siente sus fuerzas drenándose, y la tos violenta en su garganta, está muriendo, lo sabe. Se arrastra buscando su revolver con las últimas balas que le quedan, todo acabará, todo debe terminar, si Micah muere.

Dutch aparece sobre él. Arthur nunca pensó que su corazón volvería a romperse, pero lo hace, cuando ve a su mentor, siempre fue así, igual a Micah, una rata, avara y temerosa, siempre huyendo, siempre destrozando todo lo que tocaba, oh Anabelle, oh Hosea, sus muertes fueron provocadas por los planes inútiles de Dutch, sediento de más…

―John lo hizo… Molly, oh ellos lo hicieron Dutch. Ambos, ―los ha salvado… se ha redimido.

Un click familiar resuena y un disparo impacta directamente en el ojo de Micah, otro más en su garganta, y un tercero en su pecho… es Molly, la tonta, oh dios por qué tenía que volver.

Dutch la observa un momento, pero los Pinkerton están demasiado cerca y Dutch huye…

―No vas a morir aquí Arthur, no vas a morir aquí…

Molly lo ayuda a levantarse, y caminar, todo el cuerpo le pesa, quiere cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer, pero algo dentro de él se niega, da otro paso más, y otro más… Hasta que, finalmente alguien más lleva su peso, John, tonto e idiota John.

―Molly dijo que no te dejaría atrás…

Arthur simplemente cae en la inconciencia.


	6. Molly III

John tira de ella como una muñeca, pero está cansada de que los hombres decidan sobre su cuerpo, entonces jala de él con violencia y Marston maldice, no es como si le importara menos, Molly lo desafía con la mirada.

―No dejaré atrás a Arthur, ―John duda en alegar contra Arthur, después de todo ambos chicos tontos solo obedecían ordenes, y ella estaba cansada de eso―, si deseas continuar anda, vete Marston, pero volveré por él.

―Te van a matar, ―dice finalmente frustrado.

―Oh señor Marston, ya he muerto… ―y el recordatorio de eso permanece todavía fresco en su cuerpo, y en su memoria, pero Molly no llora, Molly suspira hondo, lista para volver―, ya he muerto mil veces…

Encuentra a Arthur tirado en el piso, Dutch está de espaldas a ella, sería tan fácil, todo acabaría, pero entonces mira a alguien que odia más que a Dutch, alguien que muerto serviría mejor, tendría un propósito. Hierve de rabia, en el mundo no existía la justicia a menos que la hiciera uno mismo. Sabe disparar un arma, esa fue quizá, la única lección decente que Dutch le mostró, apuntando silenciosamente mientras Arthur expresa el dolor de su corazón, Molly no tiene tiempo para detenerse, y tira del gatillo…

El primer disparo llega directamente al ojo de Micah, pero no es suficiente, dispara dos veces más y lo ve caer al piso, quiere saltar sobre el cadáver de Micah y arrancarle los ojos, quiere gritar por todo lo que sufrió bajo su toque, quiere, pero ver a Arthur tendido en el piso la detiene, él le había dado una oportunidad… Arthur era mejor hombre que cualquiera que haya conocido, y Dutch huye como una rata.

El cuerpo de Morgan pesa como el infierno, casi debe arrastrarlo, seguramente van a encontrarlos, los acribillaran, pero al menos no va a morir sabiendo que pudo hacer algo y no lo hizo, tira y tira hasta que finalmente alguien le ayuda con la carga, es John, que los ve a ambos con resignación, y Arthur se deja caer en la inconciencia.

Alcanzaron a conseguir una pequeña carreta, en el camino, estaba amaneciendo y las pisadas de los Pinkerton todavía se sienten en sus talones, Molly no puede parpadear sin sentir que algo va a dispararle, sin sentir que cuando abra los ojos, estará de nuevo en la caverna, desnuda y azotada.

El silencio que les sigue en el camino es asfixiante, todo el tiempo al pendiente de que Arthur siga respirando, de que los Pinkerton no los asalten, de que Dutch y compañía los busquen para vengarse o algo, Molly observa el rostro magullado de Athur, ella lo limpia con el puño de su camisa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no reza, dejó de creer en dios hace tanto, que ahora le parece risible orar para que ese hombre viva. Merece vivir, incluso si no estuvo presente para salvarla, Molly sabe que, de haberlo estado, Arthur hubiera impedido tal atrocidad, Arthur era diferente.

Encuentran una cabaña donde deben acampar para cuidar de Arthur, lo suficientemente alejada del camino, John enciende el fuego, busca agua y algunas provisiones, el lugar está abandonado, lo sabe por el polvo y las telarañas. Prenden un fuego y tienden a Arthur sobre una derruida cama, cubriéndolo con lo que han encontrado, hierve en fiebre.

―No va a morir Marston, ―dice despacio, ella misma quiere creer en sus palabras.

No obstante, a John no parecen convencerlo y se queda en silencio.

Entre las pertenencias de Arthur encuentran algunos tónicos, Molly espera que ayuden un poco, lo obliga a beber cada cierta hora, y trata de empujar algo de pan húmedo en él para que su cuerpo se recupere, si la fiebre se rompe entonces podrá hacerlo, vivirá, de lo contrario… Molly vuelve a orar en silencio, sin dormir, por terror a la oscuridad, Dutch puede volver con Javier y Bill para matarlos…

Cuatro días pasan, hasta que Arthur despierta, y la primera en verlo es Molly.

―Creí que estaba muerto, señorita O’Shea, ―la voz de Arthur es ronca y cansada.

―No es así ¿decepcionante? ―si algo ha mantenido ella bien, son las afiladas estocadas disfrazadas de cortesías, se ha vuelto más áspera y celosa de sí misma, no de forma intencional, es una defensa.

John respira aliviado, y ambos hombres caen en una rutina, ella se arrincona en alguna parte, apenas durmiendo un poco, apenas comiendo un poco, apenas viviendo un poco.

Una semana y media más tarde, emprenden el camino hacia Copperhead Landing. Molly había establecido que cuando se sintiera mejor, tomaría su propio camino, pero de cualquier manera sigue a Morgan y Marston, ellos no dicen nada, no se ven reticentes, no preguntan, sin embargo, Arthur mantiene la mirada persistente sobre ella.

Acampan lejos de los caminos, duermen poco, si fueran solo Arthur y John, Molly sabe que se moverían más rápido, pero ella es mucho más lenta, John lo ignora, siempre ha sido un poco distraído y tonto, pero no Arthur, que la observa con sospecha. Cuando John sale a buscar algo para comer y los deja solos, es cuando Arthur trata de acercarse.

―No te agradecí por lo que hiciste, Molly, ―es torpe con las palabras, ella pensó que sería porque se sentía avergonzado de las damas y lo bonitas que eran, cayó en cuenta que así es su naturaleza, tímida pero firme y algo reconfortante.

―No tienes nada para agradecer, ―Molly no tiene nada más para decir, sigue encogida y abrazando sus piernas, sus heridas han cicatrizado bien en algunas partes, en otras arden y duelen―, pronto esto será solo un mal sueño… ―y esa oración es para ella misma.

Vuelven a caer en el silencio, ambos demasiado rotos para decir más, demasiado agobiados con el sueño, el dolor y el hambre rugiendo en sus cuerpos. Una vez Molly deseaba morir, cerrar los ojos y no despertar, pero ahora, cuanto más fuerza hay en su cuerpo, más se empuja a sí misma a continuar, un paso a la vez.

Es cuando finalmente llegan a Copperhead Landing, que Molly cede a una terrible fiebre, Arthur es quien la sostiene, o eso es lo que ella apenas puede ver con la vista borrosa. El mundo se vuelve negro.

Su mente va y viene, las voces de la gente se escuchan como susurros lejanos, pero la que distingue sobre todas es la de Arthur y Sadie que discuten acaloradamente, o eso parece.

―Los hijos de puta… ―esa es la señora Adler, Molly se pregunta si ella conoce su dolor, y desea que no.

―Nadie hizo nada, ―y ese es Arthur, cansado, demasiado cansado puede adivinar―, Bill, Javier, Grimshaw… dios, jodido Uncle, no hicieron nada.

Pero nadie lo haría, después de todo ¿Quién era Molly realmente para la pandilla? La zorra de Dutch, dijo Micah, eso era, ella quiere llorar, quiere un momento a solas para poder llorar, estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado rota, Molly solo quiere dejarse morir finalmente ¿Qué sentido tiene? No le queda nada… lo había dado todo por Dutch, no le quedaba nada.

―Es… es un milagro que siga viva, ―oh Abigail si tan solo supiera…

Molly despierta una semana después y lo primero que ve es a Arthur, eso es… curioso e irónico. Dormitando sobre la silla, con un suave ronquido, Molly recuerda esa vez en que él se tendió a dormir sobre el suelo para dejarle el catre a ella, el corazón le duele. Suspira y traga duro ante el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, ya no puede más, las lagrimas calientes escurren en sus mejillas y solloza, provocando que Arthur despierte.

―Señorita O’Shea, ―no, no quiere que la vea así, no quiere causarles lástima—, Molly…

Se acercó a ella, tan despacio, tan suave, igual que como ella lo hacía con los cervatillos que se acercaban a su propiedad en Irlanda, cuando la mano de Arthur se posa en ella, sobre la mejilla para limpiar los gruesos lagrimones, Molly finalmente se rompe.

―Por favor, no me mires, ―por favor… trata de suplicar.

Molly es incapaz de ver su cuerpo vendado, arruinado. Una vez fue una chica hermosa, rica en vida, ahora es un cascarón vacío. Micah está muerto, pero dejó su huella en ella, Dutch está en alguna parte huyendo como una rata, pero de cualquier forma Molly no puede verlo retorcerse ante el miedo de ser perseguido.

Le cuesta comer sin sentir que va a vomitar, y aunque agradece la preocupación, se siente abrumada con todos a su alrededor, pronto Abigail y John van a continuar su camino, una nueva vida, Sadie también se irá, solo quedan ella y Arthur, que no saben a dónde moverse, dónde comenzar… tenía un plan, jodida fuera, maldito Dutch y sus horribles costumbres…

Los días se arrastran, la fuerza vuelve a su cuerpo, y las despedidas vienen con ello, los Marston son los primeros en irse, es extraño porque Abigail la abraza con fuerza, la retiene contra ella más de lo necesario, y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, ―sé que eres fuerte Molly, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte.

―Suerte en el camino… ―desearía decir más para estas personas extrañas, vivió con ellos por tantos años, que se siente raro que, en apenas unos días, hayan forjado una especie de vínculo, pero no lo expresa. Usa la cortesía como una defensa.

John solo se despide con un gesto, y Jack… dulce Jack. El niño a veces se había acercado a ella en el campamento, ella de vez en cuando le leía su poesía, era el único que al parecer la apreciaba, y Molly lo apreció por eso, le pide que sea un chico bueno y amable. Una vez soñó con llenar el campamento con niños de Dutch, ahora es una pesadilla que la persigue.

Los Marston se pierden en el horizonte, solo quedan ella, Sadie y Arthur…

Sadie puede valerse por sí misma, pero Molly se siente como una inútil… tenía un plan, vaya mierda. No hay a donde ir, su vida es incierta.

Una noche la señora Adler se sienta junto a ella cuando Arthur ya se ha ido a la cama, permanecen en silencio, nunca fueron cercanas, apenas cruzaban palabra, pero había algo en Sadie que la hizo encajar con ella.

―Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien, ―Molly se ruboriza, había algo en la voz rasposa de Adler que le causaba un cosquilleo―, pero a veces, es bueno sacar todo el veneno, antes de que supure y pudra todo…

Molly niega, su dolor es suyo para llevar. Lo hizo así por tantos años, soportó el carácter errático de Dutch, sus desaires, sus formas caprichosas… sin embargo, Dutch es como si estuviera muerto y ya no está encadenada a él, no le debe nada.

―Todavía tengo pesadillas, ―comienza―, no sé en qué momento todo se salió de control… a veces me pregunto, si hubiera sido mejor ser asesinada por traición, ―su confesión aunque se siente pesada, también destensa sus hombros―, el agente Milton me interrogó, me presionó para entregar a Dutch, pero lo amaba tanto, ―se sorprende a si misma al notar que las lágrimas no llegan―, no pude, pero quería hacerlo, quería golpear a Dutch donde más le doliera… la lealtad, su amada pandilla. ―Molly observa el fuego crepitando, y recuerda tiempos mejores ¿pero alguna vez los hubo? Siempre huyeron, a pesar de las fantasiosas ideas de Dutch, siempre vivieron al filo de la guillotina, y que tontos eran, que idiotas―, Micah y sus hombres… si Arthur hubiera estado allí… pero no lo estuvo y nadie vino a mí. Me cortaron, me azotaron, me humillaron y me violaron, mientras Dutch se lavó las manos, no fue perpetrador, pero fue cómplice.

Es revelador y doloroso, pero también lo es un alivio, sentir que Dutch ya no influye en ella, que se ha ido. Sadie permanece en silencio.

—Sé lo que piensan de mi, señora Adler, que no podría sobrevivir, que siempre fui una carga, después de todo ¿Qué puede ofrecer una simple chica de sociedad? Sin embargo, puedo aprender, he aprendido, y… tanto usted como yo, no somos tan diferentes ¿Verdad? —Sadie apretó los labios en una fina línea, Molly continúo—, ambas señora Adler, tenemos heridas que nunca van a sanar. Sé lo que habló con Arthur, pero le aseguro, puedo cuidar de mi propio peso.

Finalmente la señora Adler parece comprender, una risa ronca escapó de ella sin despegar la mirada del fuego crepitante, bebió un largo trago de su bebida, y finalmente, habló.

—Vales más de lo que crees Molly. No pediré disculpas por hablar de ti como lo hice, también viví el infierno en la tierra cuando mataron a mi Jake… solo espero, de verdad espero que sigas adelante. Aprende a vivir con las pesadillas y transformalas en tu fuerza.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en una comprensión silenciosa,


	7. Arthur III

No esperaba jamás ver esa clase de horror. El cuerpo de la señorita O’Shea es un desastre sangriento, pensar que había salido así de Beaver Hollow hasta Copperhead Landing, casi lo hizo vomitar. Había horribles verdugones en todo el torso, cortes profundos, arañazos, un mapa horrible de la crueldad de Micah, Arthur esperaba que el desgraciado estuviera ardiendo en el infierno. Abigail agachó la mirada.

―No tuve estómago para seguir escuchándola gritar, teníamos que salir de allí. Nadie hizo nada, no tuve el valor de hacer algo, o se desquitarían con mi hijo… y dios, fue horrible.

La culpabilidad escarba profundamente en su corazón, sabe que pudo haber hecho algo, pero no lo hizo, se supone que debía protegerlos, y falló. Miró a Molly respirar entrecortado con todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, y aún así, Arthur había memorizado bien dónde estaba cada verdugón, cada corte, cada abrasión, los sitios donde el cuchillo se ensañó con especial detalle para dejar una cicatriz que iba a perdurar para siempre.

Por primera vez desde Colter, Arthur piensa en Anabelle, y parecía toda una vida. Ella era el sol, con rizos de oro y traviesos ojos esmeralda, piel bronceada, pecas en todas partes, nada que ver con la señorita O'Shea, donde Molly es una dama recatada de naturaleza tranquila, Anabelle fue salvaje, indomable, y tal vez por eso Dutch la amaba tanto, cuando Anabelle murió, la sonrisa amable de Dutch también lo hizo, y algo torcido echó raíces en el corazón del hombre al que una vez consideró un padre.

Todavía tenía plasmada la imagen brutal de la niña, desnuda y azotada, colgando de un árbol en una colina... Todavía sentía escalofríos, Colm había dicho que cortarle la melena al león fue difícil, y pensó que ella peleó con garras y colmillos. Aún recordaba la forma en que Dutch la sostuvo, la forma delicada que, por última vez, sus dedos forrados en anillos dorados acariciaron con ternura las mejillas amoratadas de la mujer que, una vez Arthur pensó, era la criatura más bonita jamás creada.

Finalmente, llegó a la realización de que, quizá Kieran no estaba tan equivocado al decir que ellos, no eran diferentes a los O'Driscoll. Dutch mató al hermano de Colm, el muchacho apenas estaba en plena adolescencia, era un poco mayor que John en esa época, alegre y perspicaz, más relajado y simplista que el siempre histérico Colm, ya no recordaba el nombre, pero sí la forma en que los ojos el niño se apagaron lentamente mientras Dutch le torcía el cuello hasta dejarlo en una posición poco natural... No fue una muerte digna, no fue una muerte limpia, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que le hicieron a Anabelle, y todo, todo por un robo fallido, cuán irónica era la vida. Hosea solía decir: Ojo por ojo, y todo el mundo terminará tuerto, una analogía correcta a la que él solía interpretar como "La venganza es un juego de idiotas", no obstante, en esta ocasión, la venganza era justa y dulce, porque ninguna mujer merecía jamás pasar por lo que Molly y Anabelle tuvieron que vivir.

Todos se preocuparon por él cuando tomó una firme custodia a lado de la señorita O'Shea, sin embargo, Arthur se sentía con la obligación de permanecer ahí, infranqueable, ya había fallado demasiado, Eliza, Isaac, Anabelle, Jenny, Mac, Davey, Sean, Hosea, Lenny... Eagle Flies... Pero no Molly, no dejaría a Molly.

Cuando ella despertó, pudo ver el terror, la vergüenza, y la culpa... Oh niña tonta, pequeña niña tonta. No era culpa de Molly lo que esos monstruos le hicieron.

— _No me mires... Por favor._

Las palabras de Molly fueron crudas, Arthur no tuvo valor para enfrentarlas.

Ella se recuperó, físicamente al menos, Arthur debía empujarla a alimentarse, a veces demasiado áspero, otras demasiado suave, pero al final, la señorita O'Shea cedía.

Unos días después, la escuchó reír por primera vez, cortesía de una broma por parte de Abigail, una risa deliciosa, agradable, fue una risa sincera, él cayó en cuenta de lo joven que era Molly.

Despedirse de John fue algo extraño, tantos años bajo el mismo techo, toda una vida, cortados con la misma tijera, y ahora él era un hombre con una familia propia, cuando una vez fue un niño feral encontrado entre los parias a punto de ser colgado por robar un par de naranjas.

—Eres mi hermano, —dijo John por segunda vez, y ya no sonaba como una despedida.

—Lo sé, —volverían a verse o quizá no.

Arthur no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida, había tomado el tónico que Rainsfall le indicó cómo preparar, y si bien había mejorado gradualmente hasta ya casi no sentir que vomitaría sus propios pulmones, no estaba del todo seguro si quedaba esperanza, mas no se dejaría morir, no ahora que Molly todavía lo necesitaba.

Solo quedaban él, Sadie y la señorita O'Shea, al menos por un par de semanas más, parecía tan extraño que lo que una vez fuera un campamento lleno de personas, ahora eran un trío de errantes sin nada para perder.

—¿A dónde irás ahora Arthur? —preguntó Sadie.

Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta tangible. Arthur meditó por un momento, y cada pieza de su vida terminaba en un mismo punto: Se supone que iba a morir, o al menos eso era lo que sintió cuando lo diagnosticaron ese fatídico día, cuando volvió para hacerle frente a Dutch, cuando le ordenó a John que fuera por su familia. Ahora... Ahora solo había un destino incierto.

Sadie era una mujer temeraria e independiente, podría haber ido con ella a nuevas tierras, cazando recompensas, viviendo entre salones y campamentos improvisados, volver a sentir la naturaleza en su estado más primitivo, mas era un hombre enfermo y acabado, sería un estorbo más que un compañero de aventura, además había todavía un precio demasiado alto sobre su cabeza.

—Pensé en volver con Charles, —respondió con sinceridad—, pero aquí, no tengo corazón para dejar a la señorita O'Shea.

Sadie torció el gesto de forma frustrada.

—Arthur Morgan, siempre lidiando con la mierda de los demás, —soltó Sadie con un ligero tinte mordaz.

—No puedo dejarla, no después de todo lo que pasó, no cuando ella me salvó la vida... Iba a morir Sadie, se supone que iba a morir en esa montaña.

—Si, si, ya sé la historia, pero por una vez en tu vida ¿Podrías pensar en ti y no en lo que necesitan los demás?

—No te creí una mujer cruel... Al menos no de esa manera, —refutó él con frustración—, oíste lo que le hicieron esos bastardos.

—No es la primera ni la única mujer a la que le ocurren esas desgracias... A lo que quiero llegar Arthur: piensa en ti, en disfrutar lo que, lo que quiera que sea que te quede de vida, mereces un descanso de toda esta mierda, mereces ser feliz al menos una maldita vez y no lidiar con el peso de otros sobre tus hombros. Salvaste a Marston, salvaste a Molly, ya has hecho suficiente por todos, es tu turno de descansar.

Y lo hubiera hecho gustosamente sobre una tumba, pero Arthur no lo expresó. Sadie no presionó más sobre el tema y se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, notó una mirada entre ambas mujeres, algo familiar, algo parecido a la complicidad y el entendimiento donde antes hubo un dejo de duda y lástima.

Entonces solo quedaron Arthur Morgan y Molly O'Shea.

Los días pasaron perezosos, y el sentimiento de persecución cada vez era menos tangible, ya no había tantos susurros sobre lo ocurrido en Beaver Hollow, y el movimiento de las autoridades disminuyó, dándole a Arthur la posibilidad de ubicarse mejor en el mapa. Molly todavía se encontraba débil, así que era arriesgado ir más allá de la pequeña y abandonada cabaña que habían ocupado, Arthur pensó en esperar un par de semanas más, conseguir un carro y viajar hacia New Austin, el médico le había indicado ir a un lugar más cálido y seco, no había otro lugar que cumpliera con esa descripción, hablaría del tema con Molly, tal vez ella tenía planes diferentes, como volver a su propia familia o algún conocido.

Esa misma noche abordó el tema mientras ella se llevaba algunos trozos de pan a la boca.

—Estaba pensando en ir a New Austin una vez que se encuentre mejor señorita O'Shea, pero antes si así lo desea, puedo encaminarla a donde quiera que usted decida.

Molly dejó de masticar, los encantadores ojos verdes brillaron con algo parecido a la decepción, y Arthur pudo sentir la tensión que podía cortarse con su cuchillo de caza.

—¿Tan pronto desea deshacerse de mi, señor Morgan?

Él negó casi de inmediato, se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, reprendiéndose mentalmente, no había considerado ni por asomo, que quizá ella desearía seguirlo, como un perrito, Arthur entendía esa necesidad.

—Jesucristo mujer, no, no me refería a eso... Quiero decir, creí que tendrías familia a la cual querer volver. Al menos después de todo este maldito desastre.

Molly sonrió sin gracia, y Arthur trató de adivinar lo que ella maquinaba tan silenciosamente.

—Si una vez tuve una familia, me encargué de que me repudiaran tanto como para preferirme muerta.

—Entonces... Somos usted y yo... ―mencionó Arthur con un ligero tono de duda y pregunta, como si ella pudiera cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, y no la culparía por eso, él tampoco se consideraba la mejor compañía.

—Entendería que prefieras otra compañía, incluso a Uncle antes que a mí.

—Dulce Jesús, no, —contestó Arthur— usted es una bendición comparada con ese viejo vicioso... No, no es que crea que usted es... Solo que... Maldita sea el punto es que...

—Entiendo perfectamente Arthur, —Molly suspiró—, no necesitas entrar en pánico, solo... Solo pensé, tal vez. Ambos estamos solos, sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pensé, que tal vez, podríamos hacernos compañía un tiempo.

—Sabe eso es bastante extraño, quiero decir, vivimos en un lugar rodeado de personas tan diferentes, y tan iguales, pero al mismo tiempo, en realidad, entre usted y yo señorita O'Shea, jamás nos sentimos acompañados, ―la reflexión fue hecha con cierta nostalgia.

Era verdad que la pandilla era su familia, compartieron toda clase de vivencias y penurias, pero al final, Arthur rara vez se unía a las fogatas, rara vez compartía una cerveza, un plato de guiso entre los demás, siempre fue Arthur de los mandados, Arthur de la caza, Arthur que contribuía más que cualquiera en el campamento.

—Un sentimiento horrible ¿Verdad? Siempre creí que todo lo que necesitaba era a Dutch, si él me amaba era suficiente, y aquí estamos, con el corazón roto por el mismo hombre, ―respondió Molly, Arthur pudo mirar la forma en que el rostro adoptaba una mueca reflexiva y dolorosa.

Fue agridulce saber que ambos tenían más en común de lo que esperaban, que ambos estaban allí y ahora uno frente al otro, casi desnudos del alma, casi vivos, luchando para sobrevivir a ese mundo sórdido.

—Entonces ¿New Austin?

—New Austin, ―inquirió Arthur.


	8. Molly IV

Cuando era joven, jamás se había preocupado por las consecuencias de sus acciones, la forma en que alguien más terminaba pagando por alguna travesura, por alguna palabra fuera de lugar. La complacencia fue algo a lo que estuvo acostumbrada, por eso cuando llegó por primera vez a la pandilla Van der Linde, Molly empujó el sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad, reemplazándolos por cortesías y sonrisas, después de todo, esa siempre había sido la forma en la que se ganaba a la gente, o al menos, les hacía creer que era una chica tonta.

Poco después, la realidad terminaría por golpearla.

Comenzando con Dutch. Le había prometido que no iba a tocarla hasta que ella quisiera, no haría nada que ella no deseara y la devolvería a casa si eso es lo que ella necesitaba, apenas un par de días en el campamento y ya quería volver, pero no tuvo el valor de llorar frente a la mirada inquisitiva y de advertencia que Dutch le dio junto a un toque suave, «―Te lo dije cariño, esta no sería una vida fácil, pero por usted señorita O’Shea, hablaré con Susan»

Susan no volvió a molestarla con las exhaustivas tareas. Más tarde esa noche, Molly comprendió cómo pagaría su peso dentro de la pandilla, la forma en que Dutch la invitó a su tienda y la manera en que despacio, y siendo amable, le pidió que se desnudara, _«―¿Me amas Molly?»_

_«―Si, sabes que sí…»_

_«―Entonces no tengas miedo, nunca haré nada que tú no quieras»_

Los caminos del amor eran algo totalmente nuevo para ella, la forma gloriosa en que Dutch la hizo sentir, ella era especial, ella era amada, ella era deseada y necesitada, no le debía nada a Susan, ni al resto de la pandilla, ella era de Dutch, y él era de ella. Incluso bajo el ardor inmisericorde de su virginidad perdida, de la sangre entre sus muslos, de la incomodidad desnuda, ella soñó que volaba, ella soñó que podía hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Despertó con una humedad pegajosa entre los muslos, Molly lloró de alivio y alegría, Molly lloró de saber que, en su útero, la desgracia no había echado raíces.

Viajar con Arthur Morgan era una tarea exhaustiva, mas entonces ella se recordaba lo cruel que había sido Colter, cuando creyó que, en cualquier momento, los dedos de pies y manos se le caerían congelados. Sacó el pequeño espejo que una vez Arthur tuvo la amabilidad de conseguirle, desde entonces el objeto se había vuelto un inseparable, lo llevaba a todas partes, lo cuidaba, incluso si era una pieza algo oxidada, aun así, guardaba cierto toque femenino y encantador.

Se observó en el espejo, todavía había veces en las que no reconocía la imagen reflejada. Los rizos abundantes se habían perdido tiempo atrás, ahora se domaba el cabello con una trenza sencilla, algunos mechones ondulados escapaban del agarre y le contorneaban el rostro, las mejillas antes regordetas se hundían ligeramente, un par de círculos negros contornearon los ahora cansados ojos verdes, pero entonces pensó que era mejor que estar muerta en alguna parte del mapa, a pesar de la persistente voz pegajosa que le recordaba que probablemente, era mejor la muerte.

Dormir bajo el cielo estrellado, una vez fue delicioso, cumpliendo sus sueños infantiles, haciéndola sentir como una rebelde, todavía contra su propio juicio y para su furia, extrañaba a Dutch, su peso magro siempre firme y protector, pero entonces, él apenas pasaba unas horas con ella y luego se volvía a perder entre la lectura y esos constantes planes que jamás llegaban a nada. Molly cayó en cuenta de lo ausente que fue Dutch.

El cielo comenzó a retumbar anunciando la lluvia, y buscaron un lugar donde mantenerse secos. Molly miraba a Arthur, y entre más lo hacía, más se sorprendería de lo amable y suave que era, no importaba cuan estoico y agrio fuera su gesto, su voz profunda y recia, Arthur Morgan era demasiado amable para ese mundo horrible.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener una vida normal? —preguntó Molly.

Arthur dejó de acomodar los troncos para el fuego, la miró inquieto, como si no supiera qué responder, y ella medio sonrió.

—¿Y con normal te refieres? —arqueó las cejas, y parecía que meditaba una respuesta.

—Una vida simple, sin tener a la ley o los cazarrecompensas detrás de ti, una casa en algún lugar tranquilo, una esposa con muchos niños, todos de diferentes alturas y sus vocecitas recibiéndote…

Arthur soltó una risa, Molly se sintió tonta pero antes de cortar la conversación de una vez, él suspiró y sus bonitos ojos azules, se volvieron lejanos, a un lugar al que ella no podía llegar.

—Sí, —fue la respuesta, Molly guardó el aliento—, pero entonces, yo era un chico idiota, demasiado enamorado de la vida del forajido, y ella… ella era como tú.

Molly trató de recordar las veces que Susan despotrico contra esa chica, Mary, o cuando Dutch susurraba veneno contra ella, como si fuera una clase de furcia que embrujaba a Arthur, y cómo es que él se deshizo de su terrible control. Ciertamente el mundo, forajidos o no, era uno demasiado injusto para ellas.

—Venía de una familia rica, ella era una dama, educada, cortés, tan suave que me enamoré de ella como un idiota… y ella, ella también me amaba. Pero entonces, ella quería que yo cambiara, que dejara mi vida, a la pandilla, pero no podía hacerlo. La pandilla era mi familia…

Molly se tensó, pensando en su propia realidad, en cómo Dutch la hizo dejar todo atrás, si bien no tenía la mejor familia, tontamente pensó que era mejor seguir a su corazón que un matrimonio forzado, Molly creyó que Mary no era una mala persona como Susan y Dutch quisieron hacerla ver.

—Tu lealtad a la pandilla mató el amor, —dijo O'Shea en un tono que fue más hacia sí misma que para Arthur.

—No lo sé, si ella… si hubiera aceptado huir conmigo, a veces creo que eso la habría matado, pasó con Anabelle.

Una vez Molly le preguntó a Dutch sobre ella, y toda la respuesta que recibió fue una mirada cruda, y un silencio mortificante, Anabelle fue un fantasma que siempre se acostó entre ellos, una barrera para llegar al corazón del hombre que amaba, Dutch era un monstruo de eso estaba segura, pero en el fondo ella también tenía la certeza de que, él amó a Anabelle.

—No siempre tenemos opciones Arthur, amamos a quien amamos, incluso si eso es nuestra muerte, —oh Anabelle, Molly ya no la pensaba como un pesado fantasma, como un estorbo para alcanzar el corazón de Dutch, ahora oraba por ella y su alma—, y para nosotras es más complicado.

—La última vez que la vi, me pidió huir juntos… escapar, pero no pude, no podía dejar la pandilla, y yo todavía estaba enojado, ella eligió siempre a su familia por encima de mí.

Molly frunció el ceño, suspiró lento guardando el enojo, la ira, Arthur era un tonto sin remedio.

—¿Y qué otra opción tenia? —lo miró con frialdad, con un dejo de frustración, para ellos era tan fácil—, la pandilla la hubiera devorado viva, viste la forma en que me miraban, en la que me despreciaban, sé que no hice mucho para cambiar sus opiniones, pero no les debía nada Arthur, —por primera vez Molly sintió que realmente estaba sacando el veneno, tal como se lo sugirió Sadie— ¿Por qué tendría ella que abandonar todo lo que conocía, para seguir un camino incierto?

—Porque ella decía que me amaba, señorita O'Shea dejaste todo atrás por Dutch —refutó Arthur alzando ligeramente la voz, Molly no se encogió.

—Y no hay día que no me arrepienta, no hay día que no despierte pensando que moriré por pecados que no son míos para cargar, Dutch prometió no hacer nada que yo no quisiera, y entonces cada noche me recordaba cómo debía pagar mi peso en la pandilla, —sacó aquello de la garganta con un sabor espeso y amargo, con las lagrimas acumulándose en el contorno de sus ojos—, escuchaba a Susan decir que cuando Dutch se cansara de mi, me enviaría a trabajar a un saloon, quisiera o no, escuchaba a Karen susurrar sobre el día en que fuera dejada de lado para estar al nivel de ellas, Tilly, oh la dulce Tilly y la forma fría en la que admitía abiertamente que un día mis bonitos modales podrían servir para algo más que solo complacer a Dutch. No señor Morgan, su amada chica habría sido devorada en medio de todos esos lobos, la única mujer que apenas mostró algo de compasión por mi, fue Abigail, y aún así ella no hizo nada. Si crees que tu protección hubiera sido suficiente, estás muy equivocado…

La pandilla Van der Linde era un mundo de fieras hambrientas y famélicas, creyendo ser una familia perfecta, incapaces de cargar con su propia mierda, culparon al mundo por despreciarlos, por verlos como parias, y sin embargo… ninguno de ellos hizo nada para cambiarlo, recordaba cómo Bill insultaba a aquellos que decía eran sus hermanos, recordaba los mordaces comentarios de cualquiera contra quien fuera, se golpeaban unos a otros con garras afiladas, y pretendían ser felices al día siguiente, todos danzando al compás de su perfecto líder, los insultos de Abigail contra John porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de aceptar sus errores, la forma en que a veces Karen y Tilly insultaban el talento de Mary-Beth, el cómo Susan insinuó que Abigail debía volver a ser una prostituta solo para poner el pan sobre la mesa, cuando muchos allí como Micah o Uncle no movían un solo dedo, Molly sabía que ella no estaba limpia de pecado, pero entonces, ella jamás había exigido nada de Arthur, o de Dutch, se conformaba con lo poco que tenía, con las migajas de amor que recibía, y entonces cuando el líder de esos pobres tontos se sentía necesitado, acudía a ella… y oh, como dolía el corazón, el cuerpo, el alma.

—Usted no sabe nada señorita O'Shea…

—Sé más de lo que piensas señor Morgan, —Molly se levantó en un movimiento brusco—, todos ustedes eran unos tontos, siguiendo a un hombre más tonto… y yo también soy una tonta, porque pude haber huido desde el primer día que me vi envuelta por carroñeros, pero entonces, amaba demasiado a un hombre que jamás me amó a mi.

―Suenas igual que ella, ―gruñó Arthur, la mirada una vez suave, ahora estaba cargada con algo parecido al resentimiento, mas Molly no cedió―, no debería sorprenderme, siendo tan… civilizadas.

―Vivir huyendo Arthur, vivir huyendo no era vida, no era libertad… Blackwater no fue el comienzo de los problemas, Blackwater solo fue la grieta que terminó por revelar lo que éramos realmente.

Molly se alisó la falda con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, juntó toda su tristeza y se retiró en silencio. La mañana siguiente, partirían hacia New Austin.

Esa noche por primera vez, Molly sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros.


	9. Arthur IV

Arthur se caracterizó por su temperamento fácil de encender, como una chispa sobre la paja seca, sin embargo, a recientes fechas aquello se había apaciguado, como si una lluvia torrencial lo hubiera empapado, quizá fue porque una vez enfermo, veía el mundo de manera diferente, porque en su cabeza retumbaron las palabras de Rainsfall, su sabiduría taciturna, su postura siempre dirigida a resolver los problemas con serenidad… Antes de eso, Arthur habría despotricado de manera venenosa contra la señorita O’Shea, porque entonces, Arthur estaba demasiado envenenado, demasiado asustado para admitir sus terribles errores.

Mary, dulce Mary ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido huir con él? Y ella aceptó, pero entonces Arthur era un chico demasiado sumido en las fantasías de Dutch, demasiado embelesado por el cuento romántico entre Hosea y Bessie, podrían vivir con la pandilla, estaría protegida por las personas en las que confiaba, y cuando lo rechazó, cuando rompió su compromiso por miedo, Arthur deseaba odiarla.

_La pandilla la hubiera devorado viva_

Ella había elegido a su familia por encima de él, y él hizo lo mismo, él eligió a Dutch, siempre eligió a Dutch antes que cualquier cosa, era doloroso ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ahora que estaba fuera de sus cadenas y manipulaciones. Mary no hubiera sobrevivido, y por eso, Athur no fue capaz de refutar las palabras de Molly, que eran un desahogo de todo aquello que tuvo que vivir durante los años que estuvo con ellos.

Siempre guardaría con cariño los buenos momentos con la pandilla, pero detrás de los buenos recuerdos, siempre había sangre, allá a donde fueron, siempre hubo sangre.

_Blackwater solo fue la grieta que terminó por revelar lo que éramos realmente._

Ladrones, asesinos y estafadores. Llegó a esa conclusión cuando encontró a la pobre Edith Downes prostituyéndose en Saint Denis, cuando miró a esa pobre viuda tratando de conseguirle el pan a su hijo, y a ese joven soldado tratando de sobrevivir con su esposa… Y cuando Molly hizo hincapié en algo que le costaba admitir, finalmente apaciguó la furia celosa con la que hubiera protegido a la memoria de lo que una vez fue su familia.

Soñó con Mary, con sus dulces sonrisas, con sus gentiles manos, soñó con una vida que jamás pudo tener, soñó con la señorita Penelope y Beau, escapando lejos de sus horribles familias, soñó con Abigail y John iniciando una nueva vida lejos de tanta violencia… Soñó con Eliza, y también con Bessie, Arthur soñó con Molly O’Shea, la triste y siempre arrinconada Molly O’Shea.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido, sentía el cuerpo todavía entumecido, se restregó la cara y su mirada borrosa se dirigió hacia la renovada fogata, el aroma de café recién hecho lo despabiló, Molly estaba con una taza en mano, y con la otra apretándose el chal, hacía frío y la niebla espesa le daba la bienvenida. Recordó la discusión de la noche anterior, aunque más bien fue una rectificación de verdades, y no supo como proceder, aunque no fue necesario, ella lo miró, y de inmediato le ofreció una taza.

―Buenos días Arthur…

―Buenos días señorita O’Shea, ―contestó con voz ronca, seguida de una tos ligera.

Rompieron el ayuno en un silencio cómodo, no volvieron a mencionar nada de la noche anterior, e incluso ella animó a continuar el viaje.

―¿Has estado tomando tus tónicos? ―preguntó Molly.

―¿Tan mal me veo? ―Arthur evadió la pregunta, jamás sería fácil verse débil frente a otros, cuando se había acostumbrado a ser un pilar de fuerza inamovible.

―No, ―respondió ella con simpleza―, pero has mejorado, cualquier cosa que sea que estés tomando, funciona, y espero que estés bien abastecido de camino a New Austin.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, sacudió la expresión tensa de su rostro, y agradeció por el café.

Antes de partir, hizo un recuento sobre las hierbas que Rainsfall le había indicado tomar, incluso aquella que solo era capaz de conseguir en ese arrinconado lugar de los Grizzlies, pero no durarían para siempre, y Arthur tampoco deseaba hacerse a la ilusión de poder curarse, nada era tan simple, y la vida no era algo amable.

Viajaron durante dos semanas, siguiendo el mismo patrón, caminos poco transitados, lejos de las carreteras, apenas descansando para dormir, comer y alguna otra necesidad, Molly para su sorpresa, se adaptó bien, Arthur le consiguió ropa que pese a quedarle holgada, ella ajustó, y lo sorprendió con una petición:

—Si pudieras conseguirme un poco de hilo y aguja, podría arreglar tu ropa y la mía. Y si sobran algunos centavos, quiero algo de cuero, incluso si solo son retazos.

—No sabía que tenías especial afecto por esas cosas, ―mencionó con honestidad.

—Hay mucho que no conoces de mi Arthur, ―y ante esa respuesta, él se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, disculpa si he sonado demasiado duro, —suspiró— veré qué puedo hacer.

Molly O'Shea tenía un talento nato para la costura y el bordado, Arthur quedó asombrado por la facilidad de los dedos elegantes que trazaron firmes patrones sobre la tela, dejando que la blusa blanca que consiguió para ella, se ajustara bien, y se preguntó: ¿Por qué nunca ocupó dicho don en el campamento? ella respondió de forma distraída:

—Una vez lo intenté, pero Karen dijo que mis habilidades eran estúpidas, que las camisas de los hombres no necesitaban especial atención y cuidado, Susan Grimshaw estuvo de acuerdo... Y si soy honesta, tampoco deseaba ver mi esfuerzo y trabajo desecho por las balas y la sangre. Cuando salí de casa, prometí que nunca más volverían a menospreciar lo que hago.

—Bueno debo admitir que Karen nunca fue una mujer de modales suaves, y la señora Grimshaw... Bueno, era Grimshaw, ―no trataba de justificarlas, era verdad que ambas mujeres a veces eran demasiado directas y groseras, mas al final del día, Arthur siempre guardaría algo de cariño para ambas.

Molly torció los labios con ligero disgusto.

—Y Dutch... Dutch dijo que no quería a una mujer con las manos callosas y desordenadas...

Arthur desconocía esa parte, pero no preguntó, hablar de él seguía siendo demasiado difícil para ambos, y era mejor solo dejarlo en palabras escuetas, en algo pasajero que quizá con el tiempo sanaría.

—Pero aquí, mira has hecho milagros con estos harapos, ―Arthur elogió a Molly cuando le entregó un par de pantalones y una camisa.

—No soy lo que crees que soy Arthur, ―parecía ofendida, pero no fue dura o grosera, ella suspiró despacio.

—¿Qué crees tú, que yo creo que eres?

¿Estaba realmente interesado? Sí, se encontró esperando una respuesta, quería saber lo que ella tendría para decir, para tomarla en cuenta.

—Una chica tonta, que no sabe hacer nada...

Arthur suspiró cansado, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, sus puños eran más rápidos, sus acciones más contundentes, le dejaba eso a Dutch, a Hosea, y aquí estaba, tratando de hilar una respuesta amable para una mujer que había hecho algo por él sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sin que nadie estuviera detrás de ella exigiéndolo.

—Lamento decepcionarla señorita O'Shea, pero no es así. Todo lo que yo veo, es a una mujer fuerte, valiente, todo lo que veo es a una mujer que sobrevivió a la infame pandilla Van der Linde. Y también a una chica con talento.

Molly se ruborizó hasta el cuello, Arthur casi se atragantó con la visión colorada de las mejillas casi fundiéndose con ese abundante cabello, haciéndolo sentir como un chico verde otra vez, haciéndolo sentir joven. Ninguno de los dos tuvo valor para volver a hablar.

Se fueron a dormir en silencio.

New Austin era todo calor seco, mucho más tolerable que la asfixiante humedad de Lemoyne. Llegaron a un lugar llamado Armadillo, hace un par de semanas avistaron una pequeña propiedad junto a un lago, la cual estaba deshabitada, Molly fue rápida en sugerir que preguntaran en el pueblo más cercano, y tal vez si tenían suficiente suerte, podrían ocuparla de forma temporal, jamás lo diría pero estaba seguro que Molly estaba cansada de dormir en el piso duro en un saco de dormir demasiado roído y pequeño, a pesar de que su rostro era una hoja en blanco totalmente complaciente a cualquier sugerencia de él.

El poblado era uno bastante tranquilo, si bien corrían las historias sobre la infame pandilla del lobo, los lugareños aseguraban que rara vez serían atacados o emboscados, la ley había llegado hace no mucho poniendo en orden cualquier disturbio que pudiera suscitarse, y pese a que Arthur lo dudó, también pensó en Molly y su necesidad de por primera vez establecerse más de dos semanas en un sitio.

Habían estado huyendo tanto tiempo, que comenzaban a sentirse menos ellos mismos, y más como un par de cascarones que se movían solo por moverse. Bienvenido al nuevo siglo, Arthur Morgan. Al final, esa tierra prometida en el oeste, fue domesticada bajo las leyes y el amparo de los gobiernos.

Arthur se dirigió primero hacia las oficinas del banco para conseguir información sobre la propiedad que habían visto, y de paso un poco de cosas generales sobre el lugar donde se encontraban ahora, descubrió para su sorpresa que la propiedad estaba deshabitada desde hace tiempo y por una cómoda suma de dinero podría comprarla. Arthur suspiró cansado.

—Créame señor Callahan, el precio es una ganga, —dijo el encargado, que respondía al nombre de: Baxter Deaton.

—Y hay alguna manera de... Usted ya sabe, adquirirla a pagos ¿quizá?

El hombre soltó una risa y asintió con la cabeza, se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos.

—Por supuesto que la hay ¡Esto es Norteamérica! La tierra de las oportunidades, —mientras tarareaba, le entregó a Arthur una hoja—, ahí vienen los requisitos para poder adquirir la propiedad.

Sin nada más que Arthur pudiera hacer, salió de las oficinas mientras leía el documento: un aval, una suma de enganche y pagos fijos durante un periodo de tres años con una taza de interés ridículamente alta, y por supuesto un nombre limpio. Suspiró cansado, caminando en dirección del carro donde debía esperar a Molly.

Pronto la vio cruzando la calle, su andar elegante era reconocible en cualquier lado.

—Conseguí un trabajo, —comentó Molly mientras se dirigían al lugar que sería su nueva casa temporal, Arthur casi se ahogó con su propia respiración al escucharla decir esas palabras— ¿Qué? Por dios Arthur no me mires como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

La señorita Molly O'Shea, nunca imaginó conocer esa faceta tan distinta de ella. Durante sus días de viaje, ella había observado cuidadosamente lo que él hizo, Arthur se rio de ella las primeras veces al notar el horror en los ojos de Molly cuando despellejaba una liebre o ardilla, otras no deseaba comer pero el hambre la hizo ceder y masticaba casi obligada, también aprendió sobre las plantas y hierbas, y terminó cosiendo un bolso donde guardaba una variedad que él le había indicado para qué podrían usarlas, y sus propiedades, fue relativamente fácil convivir con ella, fue incluso agradable escucharla por las noches, contando historias de su tierra natal, sobre duendes, brujas y gremlins, sobre hadas y seres de fantasía con los que al parecer, de niña, disfrutaba escuchar sin cansancio. No volvieron a tocar el tema de la pandilla, la herida seguía fresca y dolorosa para ambos.

—¿Alguna vez has aprendido el significado de eso?

Molly suspiró fingiendo indignación, —con la esposa del sastre, le mostré algunas de las cosas que sé hacer, y dijo que podía iniciar mañana.

—Me alegra saberlo... —y era sincero, le gustaba verla animada, con fuerzas renovadas, le gustaba pensar que por fin podrían respirar sin sentir que un arma les punzaba en la nuca—, de cualquier manera, el dinero que conseguimos del perista es suficiente para un par de meses más.

—¿Y qué pasó en el banco? —preguntó Molly

—Sobre eso, —Arthur jugó con su sombrero—, lee y dime lo que piensas

Extendió la hoja de requerimientos, que Molly comenzó a leer detenidamente, y al igual que él, ella suspiró pesadamente.


	10. Molly V

Dormir finalmente al interior de cuatro paredes se sintió como el paraíso y al mismo tiempo tan extraño. Pero Molly no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en los requisitos del banco, pensando en lo distinta que era su vida ahora, pensando en Arthur y la forma en que su corazón volvía a sentirse cálido a cada día que pasaba a su lado. Se reprendió mentalmente, Arthur Morgan jamás la miraría más que como una compañera, y a veces una carga.

Era verdad que a su lado sentía como si pudiera decir las cosas sin temor, experimentó la verdadera aventura de vivir en libertad, a veces eran cautelosos, era verdad, todavía despertaban alerta de cualquier ruido, pero ya no escuchaban susurros horrorosos sobre masacres, asaltos o cualquier crimen relacionado a ellos. Molly descubrió que la vida con Arthur era más simple. Le encantaba escucharlo, cuando se sentía más animado, le contaba sobre sus viajes, los lugares que había conocido, los extraños encuentros con personas más extrañas todavía, y Molly pensó que si hubiera conocido primero a Arthur Morgan, habría caído enamorada de él, mas el pasado no podía ser diferente, no había forma, estaba atada todavía al recuerdo de Dutch.

Se levantó de la improvisada cama, dirigiéndose a la moribunda chimenea y agregó un par de troncos más. Arthur roncaba suavemente sobre su catre, con el cuerpo de costado y los brazos cruzados, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba meses sin escuchar los ataques violentos de tos que había padecido tiempo atrás, cuando todavía huían de la ley. Molly se alivió de verlo mejor, poco a poco volvía a ser el hombre robusto y fuerte que conoció en sus mejores días.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, y encontró un bolígrafo y hoja, mientras trataba de decirse a sí misma que estaba bien, que lo merecía después de todo, que era ella a la que le debían una vida y no al contrario. Tomó asiento junto a la chimenea y reflexionó por última vez antes de deslizar la tinta sobre la hoja amarillenta.

_Querida tía Grethel..._

Casi no durmió esa noche, y se levantó poco antes de la salida del sol. Arthur se despertó en cuanto ella hizo ruido para tomar algo de pan y preparar café, Molly debía llegar temprano a su trabajo, y el camino a Armadillo sería de casi dos horas, así que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo, y necesitaba enviar una carta.

—Buenos días, —saludó la voz ronca de Arthur.

—Buen día ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Podría ser peor, ya sabes...

Se despidieron de forma amable, Arthur se ofreció a llevarla y traerla, pero Molly fue renuente y necia, deseaba demostrarle que podía sobrevivir sola, que podía hacer cosas por sí misma, y él también tendría que buscar un trabajo a ese paso, si las cosas resultaban como ella esperaba.

—Volveré antes del atardecer, ―prometió, Arthur asintió, asegurándole que cuando volviera, tendría lista la cena.

Estela Jenkins era una mujer de rostro severo, pero Molly no se amedrentó, ella no conoció jamás a las institutrices y sus severas normas, había cosas que no se olvidaban y con diligente carácter atendió a cada uno de los pedidos. Hilar, cortar, coser y bordar, las manos todavía entumecidas de O'Shea tendrían que acostumbrarse a un trabajo exigente, y el dolor comenzó desde el primer día, Estela le dijo que pronto esas bonitas manos de seda, se volverían duras y ásperas como esa tierra árida, Molly no contestó, se mordió la lengua concentrándose en el trabajo.

Cuando llegó la hora para salir a almorzar, Molly preguntó por la oficina de correos, y envío su misiva hacia New York.

Volvió a casa con las manos desbaratadas por el trabajo y sostener las riendas del caballo, su padre y Dutch se estarían revolcando de conmoción por verla trabajar. Arthur había preparado un intento de estofado con algo de carne seca y chicharos enlatados, no era lo mejor, pero ella no se quejó, hablaron sobre nimiedades, e incluso tuvieron una partida de dominó, y otra de póker, ella ganó dos de cuatro partidas, quedando en un empate, se sentaron frente a la chimenea y asi inició su rutina.

Arthur también salió para buscar algo la mañana siguiente, al final del día, fue como si la suerte comenzara a sonreírles, le habló acerca de un trabajo para transportar madera y alimento para ganado en diferentes puntos, y comenzaría de inmediato, los dos sonrieron, los dos suspiraron de alivio, y se sintieron verdaderamente humanos otra vez.

Molly esperó ansiosamente las siguientes semanas, preguntando en la oficina periódicamente si había alguna carta, y así fue hasta el final del primer mes...

_«Debo recordarte con vergüenza, el deshonor que has traído a nuestra familia, tu compromiso roto con Sir. McGowan, y los rumores sobre tus aventuras con un forajido han manchado nuestro nombre._

_Pero ya hemos sufrido bastante con tu desobediencia y respondo al amor que una vez le guardé a tu madre. Te daré una suma de dinero adjunta a una carta firmada y sellada para tu acreditación con el banco, a cambio te exijo que deslindes cualquier parentesco con nuestra familia, para nosotros continuarás muerta, enterrada en las criptas familiares._

_Si bien admiro tu valentía al enviar tan infame carta, también te advierto: Tu padre no será tan amable si se entera de tu actual paradero._

_No vuelvas a escribir, porque entonces no seré tan misericordiosa, tu madre debería estar revolcándose en su tumba.»_

Molly tembló con enojo, con un descontento doloroso, su propia familia la repudiaba y era de esperarse, sin embargo, leer que tenía una lápida gris en alguna parte del cementerio familiar, era como si la arrancaran de sus raíces. Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa, tomó profundas bocanadas de aire, y miró el papel adjunto a la carta.

Un recibo para el banco con la cantidad de quinientos dólares, y una hoja de aval firmada y sellada para adquirir la propiedad en Don Julio .

Volvió a casa más tarde de lo usual, Arthur estaba afuera y casi lo vio suspirar de alivio al divisarla en el camino.

—Cristo, juro que estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, —tosió mientras respiraba agitado, Molly sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía ante esa visión de Arthur— ¿Pasó algo?

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

—Cuando te dije que tenía familia que me prefería muerta ¿Recuerdas? Al parecer realmente lo hacen.

Le extendió a Arthur la carta. Lo vio leerla cuidadosamente, y su expresión cambió a una de enojo, un gruñido escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Arthur mientras arrugaba la hoja.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó en ese tono severo que a cualquier otro hubiera hecho encogerse, pero no a ella, oh, había conocido a hombres peores, Dutch era uno de ellos—, Molly, Jesucristo Molly, hubiera… solo… no conozco a tu familia, pero desde ya, creo que son personas horribles.

Molly quería sonreír ante esas palabras, mas se mantuvo firme, necesitaba convencer a Arthur.

—¿Tenía? Oh Arthur Morgan, los dos sabemos que no tenemos un nombre limpio ¿De qué otra manera esperabas que el banco nos respaldara? Nos echarán de aquí si llega un comprador, y estoy tan cansada, tan cansada de seguir corriendo... De seguir pensando dónde dormiré mañana. Por una vez deseo despertar en el mismo lugar por más de una semana.

Arthur la miró con algo parecido a la comprensión, asintió no muy convencido, aunque al final la atrajo inesperadamente hacia él para envolverla en sus brazos, y Molly pensó que, en ese momento, el corazón se le escaparía por la garganta.

—Lo lamento tanto Molly... Lamento parecer más una carga que un compañero adecuado.

—Por dios deja de ser tan autocompasivo Morgan, —lo regañó, despacio le rodeo la espalda con sus delgados brazos—, nos tenemos uno al otro, rotos y disfuncionales, pero no estamos solos ¿Verdad? Al menos, eres mejor compañía que Uncle...

Soltaron una risa conjunta.

La mañana siguiente se dirigieron al banco.


	11. Arthur V

Molly O'Shea era como un misterio que no era capaz de resolver. Hasta hace un tiempo, si le hubieran dicho que terminaría varado en medio de la nada con ella compañía, se habría reído, la señorita O'Shea no era del tipo que peleara, al menos no en la forma convencional, él hubiera apostado por verla asustada, arrinconada, pero entonces ella fue quien permaneció firme frente a las adversidades más crudas, ella le salvó la vida, y allí estaba…

Una vez fue la mujer de Dutch, con sus risas tontas, con la mirada llena de ilusiones y una vida de fantasía como si estuviera viviendo en un cuento. Una vez miró la inocencia casi infantil en los primeros días que llegó al campamento. Molly tenía talentos verdaderos, talentos que para otros eran tontos, insignificantes, para él fueron admirables.

Una vez alabó en secreto la forma en que Mary bordaba bonitos patrones sobre la tela, los colores vivos de escenarios que parecían sacados de cuadros, y no pensó que fuera tonto, Arthur tenía debilidad por esas cosas, y ahora Molly mostraba que con esas habilidades podría ganar dinero de manera digna, limpia, Molly no volvería a ser menospreciada, juró para sí mismo.

Ahora era… una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, si bien no tenía la fuerza violenta de la señora Adler, Susan o la propia Abigail, Molly guardaba un temperamento acerado capaz de mantenerla erguida incluso en las peores situaciones. A diferencia de Micah que se había roto y los había delatado sin mayor problema, Molly jamás se quebró, fue firme, fue leal, terriblemente leal.

Y luego, mandó esa condenada carta. Leer el desprecio y la forma en que se deshicieron de ella como si no valiera nada, el verla mantenerse firme a pesar de la crudeza en cada letra, Arthur pensó que Dutch fue un imbécil, que si hubiera sido honesto con ella, si la hubiera guiado de manera correcta, tal vez ella habría sido un activo valioso para la pandilla.

Un impulso lo llevó a abrazarla, quizá para reconfortarla, recordarle que no estaba sola, se tenían uno al otro mientras durara, y aunque el corazón le dolía un poco, sabiendo que desconocía realmente cuánto tiempo le quedaba, Arthur deseó pensar por un momento, que no estaba enfermo, que podría hacer más, un aliento más hasta asegurarse que ella tenía un futuro prospero, Arthur pensó muy vagamente, que si la hubiera conocido antes de todo el desastre de Mary, tal vez también hubiera caído por ella…

No había visto tantos papeles en su vida, una serie de documentos con letras pequeñas y un montón de clausulas, únicamente para comprar un pedazo de tierra. Molly no parecía sorprendida, estaba sentada con las manos cómodas sobre el regazo, parecía tan natural para ella estar en esa clase de lugares.

—Y aquí, voy a necesitar su firma, señor... Morgan.

Arthur asintió no muy convencido, y antes de tomar el bolígrafo, no se mordió la lengua para cuestionar.

—Creí, que la propiedad estaría a nombre de la señora.

—Oh bueno sobre eso, la señorita O'Shea es una mujer soltera, y no puede adquirir ninguna clase de propiedad sin el permiso de su padre o esposo dado el caso, así como tampoco puede requerir de un préstamo sin su permiso señor Morgan.

Arthur gruñó, se sintió un tonto que se aprovechaba de ella, pero la mirada de Molly lo empujó a seguir con el papeleo. Firmo una serie de hojas que ahora lo ataban al estado, pensó, que sería como el fin del mundo, el fin de su libertad... Pero contrario a ello, no sintió nada, más allá de un ligero disgusto ante la situación de Molly frente a un mundo tan dominado por el hombre, civilizado o no, ella siempre estaría en desventaja.

—Y así lo felicito señor Morgan, mientras sus pagos sean en tiempo y forma, usted es el propietario de «Lake don Julio House»

Le entregaron directamente a él los documentos, y contra cualquier circunstancia, Molly sonrió aliviada, eso hizo que Arthur también lo hiciera. Subieron a la carreta para volver a casa… casa, se sentía demasiado extraño pensar en ello, solo una vez Arthur había soñado con esa clase de vida, a lado de Mary, y creyó que nunca más volvería a sentir anhelo por ello, y de hecho así fue, hasta ese momento. Ahora cuando divisó la pequeña cabaña junto al lago, Arthur sintió que era libre, dejó de pensar en Dutch, dejó de pensar en todo el desastre que fue su anterior vida, y sonrió.

Entraron a la casa, miraron cada detalle, cada ventana y piedra, el piso sencillo de madera, los muebles viejos, eran suyos, cada pedazo de ese lugar era suyo, y aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuanto tiempo estaría allí para disfrutarlo, aunque el futuro era incierto, Arthur impulsado por la emoción, levantó a Molly del piso, y giró con ella en brazos, dejando que ella soltara una carcajada, la primera en mucho tiempo, la primera que no era para nadie más que para él.

―¡Oh dios, bájame Arthur, vamos a caer! ―protestó ella, pero Arthur no hizo caso.

―Baila conmigo señorita O’Shea, ―pidió en el arrebato de un corazón desbocado.

Molly lo miró con los ojos más grandes y redondos que nunca vio, Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, orgullosa, sintiéndose más joven.

―¿Prometes que no vas a pisarme?

Él simplemente negó con un gesto. La bajó con cuidado, se miraron uno al otro, la diferencia de estaturas en ese momento era notoria, y Arthur tembló al darse cuenta en la forma que se cernía sobre ella, casi protectoramente, con cuidado posó gentilmente su mano sobre la cintura de Molly, y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

―No tengo música, lo lamento por eso ―trató de disculparse, pero ella le sonrió de una forma tan brillante y bonita, que su seguridad solo se reafirmó.

―No importa, ―respondió Molly.

Lentamente comenzaron a moverse, marcando un ritmo inusualmente lento, un compás que ella impulsó con sus suaves pasos, Arthur descubrió que ella amaba bailar, que ella adoraba esos pequeños momentos de cortesías y caballerosidades, era una chiquilla todavía en el fondo del corazón marchito.

Y era fácil mirar a la señorita O’Shea más allá de sus formas esnobistas y modales refinados, era fácil perderse en sus brillantes ojos verdes, en su espeso cabello cobre, en las pecas que adornaban la forma elegante de su juvenil rostro. Habían viajado juntos, escapado juntos, sobrevivido juntos, y no fue hasta ese momento, en que Arthur se dejó guiar por el instinto y la razón de su corazón magullado.

Se detuvieron, sin dejar de mirarse, con sus respiraciones fundiéndose… Arthur Morgan se inclinó despacio, y posó un beso casto sobre los dulces labios de la señorita O’Shea, y se sintió glorioso.


	12. Molli VI

De un momento a otro su vida se había acelerado como un tren sin frenos, y tenía miedo de que pudiera descarrilarse, o encontrarse con un precipicio. Molly O’She había sido una niña tenaz y valiente, lo hizo cuando escapó con Dutch. Ahora, el vertiginoso destino parecía detenerse un poco por fin, cuando firmaron los papeles para obtener esa pequeña casa.

Hace mucho tiempo, pareciera toda una vida, ella vivió entre gruesos muros de mármol, entre criados y protocolos, ella era alguien que solo importaba por su nombre. Un día ajustaba la fecha de su matrimonio, y al siguiente estaba de la mano de Dutch, corriendo bajo el amparo de la noche hacia sabría dios dónde, emocionada, asustada ahora que lo pensaba mejor, pero incluso así, Molly se aferró al amor, porque era todo lo que tenía.

_El amor era todo lo que tenía…_

Ahora mientras giraba sobre sus talones a lado de Arthur, sin música, y solo con el distante ulular de los búhos afuera, Molly sintió que flotaba. Dutch había sido su primer amor, un arrebato pasional, la rebeldía juvenil de una niña malcriada, Dutch la hizo mujer, Dutch le prometió el sol y las estrellas, pero todo eso se desvaneció al sentir las manos de Arthur alrededor de ella, firmes, fuertes, sin titubear, sin decirle palabras bonitas, eran él y su fuerte presencia, él y sus contundentes acciones.

Estaba demasiado congestionada para similar que Arthur Morgan la estaba besando. Molly tembló como una hoja al viento, sus pequeñas manos se agarraron de la solapas de Arthur, apretando los nudillos hasta tornarlos blancos, y contuvo la respiración, no quería moverse, temerosa de que él huyera como un ciervo, asustado, arrepentido, quería grabar la sensación agrietada de los labios y el picor de la barba de Arthur sobre ella, ni siquiera Dutch la hizo sentir de esa manera, no así con un ovillo tenso en el estómago, con el corazón desbordante de miedo, alegría y ansiedad.

Tuvieron que separarse para volver a respirar, y el verde brilló contra el azul, ruborizados ambos, temblando ambos, deseando… o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, y Arthur entonces pareció volver a sus cabales, desviando la mirada avergonzado, el tirón de dolor que Molly sintió en el pecho casi la hizo llorar, pero entonces solo suspiró, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido. Sería obvio que ningún hombre la amaría, tan tonta, tan arrogante y frívola, rota, marcada en todas partes por la crueldad de Micah, Molly se estremeció al pensar en lo arruinada que estaba ahora.

Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, giró sobre sus talones y decidió que era tiempo de ir a acostarse, pero entonces la mano firme de Arthur se enredó suavemente sobre la muñeca de Molly.

―Yo… Molly, ―la voz siempre segura de Arthur titubeó―, lo lamento, no…

―Está bien, ―contestó ella, incapaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara, sintiéndose como una niña idiota―, está bien, ―repitió―, deberíamos dormir.

Era demasiado difícil afrontar lo ocurrido en un arranque así, Molly no volvió a verlo, se dirigió hacia su habitación, y se sintió fría por dentro, vacía, como si estuviera dejando ir la última esperanza que tenía para ser amada, sin embargo, en primer lugar, Arthur jamás podría amarla.

¿Qué hombre amaría a una mujer como ella? Con el cuerpo arruinado, con el corazón demasiado roto… Arthur merecía algo mejor que una simple chica incapaz de cuidar de sí misma, no importaba cuántas veces ella tratara de demostrar lo contrario, sin él habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir cuando se levantó con pasos azuzados, tenía que salir de casa antes de que Arthur se levantara, era infantil, pero al final sabía que apenas mirarlo, no soportaría sentir sus penetrantes y condenadamente hermosos ojos azules sobre ella. Montó sobre la vieja yegua que tenía, y se dirigió hacia Armadillo.

Agradeció al cielo que ese día le tocara trabajar en el telar, o estaba segura que se pincharía los dedos hasta el hueso, si continuaba tan distraída, todavía pensando en el beso de Arthur.

―Nos enteramos sobre la compra de su propiedad señora O’Shea, ―mencionó Estela, Molly detuvo sus manos demasiado acelerada como para dar una respuesta coherente―, no me dijo que estaba casada, pero era obvio, ese hombre tan guapo no podría ser otra cosa ¿verdad?

Molly trató de negar con un gesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas del taller comenzaron a soltar risas suaves, y susurros que palpitaban sobre la cabeza de Molly como un montón de abejas zumbando.

―Arthur… Arthur y yo… ―balbuceó, demasiado avergonzada para continuar.

―Tranquila chica, no vamos a comerte, ―inquirió la señora Estela―, simplemente hubiera sido agradable saberlo, pero entiendo que uno tenga sus reservas, de cualquier manera, si necesitas algo, siempre puedes pedirlo.

A pesar de la dureza con la que la señora Jenkins solía exigir el trabajo, era amable, diligente ante cualquier petición, la mayoría de mujeres en el taller eran casadas, todas con pequeños niños que tenían necesidades y maridos… bueno cabía decir que Armadillo no era la ciudad de los hombres ejemplares.

―Entonces ¿hace cuanto estás casada con el señor O’Shea? ―preguntó una de las mujeres más jóvenes, y al parecer curiosa.

Molly se mordió el labio, trató de articular una respuesta, pero cualquiera que fuera, sería digna de miradas acusatorias, eran un hombre y una mujer viviendo en libertinaje, aquello no sería bien visto, pero Molly no pensó que llegaría hasta esos extremos, así que trató de pensar en una respuesta que fuera honesta, pero sin dejar al descubierto toda la verdad.

―Morgan, ―susurró―, en realidad es señor Morgan…

―¡Oh! ¿Te deja usar tu apellido de soltera? ―saltó a decir otra de las chicas.

Molly deseaba desaparecer en ese momento, totalmente abrumada.

―Algo así, es… es que, todavía no estamos realmente casados, ―las mujeres jadearon, y Molly ya podía adivinar todo en lo que estaban pensando y debía resolverlo lo mejor que pudiera―, hui de casa con él… papá no estaba de acuerdo, era el mozo de cuadra, decía que merecía algo mejor que eso, pero… bueno, yo, estaba tan enamorada que simplemente no lo pensé más y decidí comenzar de cero con él.

Ahora tenía a un montón de mujeres a su alrededor, incluida la señora Jenkins, todas expectantes, todas embelesadas con una tonta historia de amor, Molly casi se creyó sus propias mentiras, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

―¡Lo sabía! la señorita O’Shea, con esos modos tan señoriales y esa forma de bordar, oh por favor, cuéntanos más…

―Viajamos desde Chicago, ―la mentira cada vez se sentía más espesa y pesada―, deseábamos casarnos cuanto antes, pero, el camino fue muy largo, y agotador, no queríamos que cualquier reverendo nos delatara y me arrastraran de vuelta a casa. Arthur me prometió que cuando estuviéramos finalmente establecidos y seguros, me compraría un anillo, y nos casaríamos…

Todas las mujeres excepto por la señora Estela, chillaron emocionadas, todas le recordaron a Mary-Beth siempre encantada con esa clase de historias, incluso la propia Molly, estaba embobada en la mentira que había creado, solo pensar que era Arthur con quien había huido, pensar en él llevándola lejos, no con la pandilla, simplemente lejos, la hizo temblar.

―¡Y ahora, seguramente él no va a tardar en darte el anillo!

―¡Oh por eso trabaja tan duro! ¿Lo han visto? El pobre hombre se desvive en el trabajo, oh Molly, eres tan afortunada…

De repente las voces de las chicas comenzaron a sonar como susurros, Molly se hundió nuevamente en su propia autocompasión, oh Arthur, estaba encadenado a ella. Finalmente, la señora Jenkins alzó la voz para calmar el alboroto, y todas regresaron a sus lugares, Molly se excusó un momento para salir, el ardor de las lagrimas en sus ojos casi era insoportable.

Volvió a casa en silencio, regularmente cantaba algo para entretenerse, miraba la fauna del lugar, pero ahora solamente cabalgó sin prestar atención a nada, todavía angustiada por lo ocurrido en el trabajo. Una vez estuvo en el porche, sus pies se quedaron estáticos, el corazón le latía vertiginosamente, pero la puerta se abrió, y miró a Arthur, igualmente sorprendido.

―Hola, ―musitó apenas de manera audible, Arthur carraspeó.

―Bienvenida a casa…

Una vez dentro, Molly hizo de tripas corazón, se tragó el miedo, la vergüenza y trató de ser valiente.

―Arthur, ―el nombre se le antojaba tan dulce que le empalagaba la lengua― ¿Me amas?

En sus oídos retumbó una voz gruesa del pasado, que ahora sonaba vieja e insípida: _«sabes que lo hago querida»_


	13. Arthur VI

Arthur Morgan siempre había hecho cosas estúpidas, impulsado por el valor, o por la idiotez, al final todo aquello le había pasado factura. Besar a Molly O’Shea no era una de ellas, aunque él se sintió como un idiota, sobre todo al dejarla ir, había deseado volver a besarla, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Todo el día pensó en qué momento llegó hasta ese punto, de qué manera su corazón había caído rendido a los pies de la señorita O’Shea, era hermosa, era dulce, era amable cuando nadie más parecía notarlo, decía lo que pensaba sin temor a las represalias, y a pesar de que eso casi la había llevado una vez a la tumba, admiró la forma en que se plantaba para advertir de sus afiladas garras, pero nunca pensó que ella fuera su tipo.

Una vez estuvo enamorado como un tonto, Mary siempre viviría en él como una de sus mejores épocas, pero después de ella no volvió a pensar en más mujeres, con el corazón tan roto como lo tenía, y Eliza… pobre Eliza, nunca pudo darle más de lo que él le ofrecía, no importaba lo bonita que era, o lo dulce que se mostraba en la cama, Arthur Morgan al parecer, siempre tuvo debilidad por las chicas de alta cuna, por las niñas de modales impolutos, las que parecían inalcanzables.

Se restregó la cara con impaciencia, era un hombre acabado, viejo, era un hombre incapaz de ofrecerle algo más que sus últimos días de vida a una niña que merecía ser amada mejor que nadie más.

―Hoy estás más distraído de lo normal Arthur, ―comentó finalmente uno de los muchachos que ayudaba a cargar los carros, Arthur se encogió de hombros.

―¿Lo estoy? Lo lamento… es…

―¿La señora Morgan?

Arthur casi escupió el agua de su cantimplora, no había llegado a la realización de que cualquiera sospecharía que entre él y Molly había algo más que simple familiaridad, una mujer viajando sola con un hombre, las conclusiones eran simples.

―Ella no… ―Pero entonces la mirada que le dio el joven fue suficiente para que Arthur se mordiera la lengua, no pondría la reputación de Molly en duda, y no la haría acreedora de chismes―, todavía quiero decir, es… complicado.

―Uhm, ya entonces ¿Pelearon?

―Algo así, ―Arthur se sintió incomodo de hablar sobre su vida personal con otros.

―¿Me dejarías decirte algo? Bueno ya lo estoy haciendo… la señorita es muy bonita, y parece ser la clase de mujer que conseguiría potenciales partidos en cualquier momento. Y puedo ver que ella te gusta realmente, el otro día cuando salieron del banco, por los clavos de cristo, no vi a una pareja más emocionada de tener los papeles de su nueva propiedad, cualquiera que haya sido el problema, señor Morgan, si hay amor, siempre habrá solución.

Arthur permaneció en silencio un rato, y enseguida soltó una risa tonta con una muy ligera tos, ―muchacho idiota, si no fuera porque te ves como un mocoso, pensaría que es el mejor consejo que he escuchado en un buen tiempo.

―Oh, esperaba un: gracias por tu consejo, la próxima vez me guardaré todo y si te veo llorando en el saloon porque la señorita te dejó, seré el primero en decir: te lo dije, viejo tonto.

Arthur rodó los ojos con fingida frustración. Cuando el carro estuvo cargado, se preparó para irse.

Su día finalmente terminó, dejó el carro en la estación de Armadillo tal como debía hacerlo, y pasó frente a la tienda general, había algunas manzanas frescas y rojas, todo un lujo en un lugar como New Austin, y también pensó en Molly, en su rico cabello del mismo color, en la forma que a veces hablaba sobre extrañar los frutos frescos, cualquier cosa que le recordara a un hogar, contra todo su juicio, sacó algunas monedas del pantalón y entró a la tienda…

Siempre fue el primero en llegar, prendía la chimenea, y esperaba por Molly, en otras circunstancias habría aprovechado en escribir en su diario, no obstante recordó que se lo había dado a John junto a algunas de sus pertenencias, incluido su inseparable sombrero, no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero entonces extrañaba la pequeña libreta, extrañaba plasmar sus pensamientos que lo ayudaban a aclarar la mente, extrañaba dibujar, nuevos rostros, animales, plantas, quizá habría dibujado a Molly… oh dulce Jesus, todo lo llevaba de vuelta a ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó el sonido de cascos, y rápidamente adivinó que era ella, sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente hasta la entrada, y se encargó de abrir la puerta al notar que ella permanecía quieta.

La ansiedad le abarcó todo el estómago y el pecho, ella parecía asustada, y Arthur no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que ella preguntó: «―¿Me amas?»

Necesitaba el sopor del alcohol adormeciéndole el cuerpo. Hubo un silencio pesado entre los dos, que casi los estaba asfixiando, Arthur tropezó mil veces en pocos segundos con todos los pensamientos que revolotearon en su cabeza, ella estaba frente a él, tan hermosa, tan determinada… ella merecía su honestidad. No había forma de estar preparado para algo así, no obstante Arthur se recordó que siempre vivió de esa forma, en el limite entre la incertidumbre y la muerte.

―¿Tú lo haces? ―y definitivamente eso fue lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, porque miró el ceño arrugado de Molly.

―No puedes responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta Arthur Morgan, ―dijo notablemente frustrada y con un suave temblor que lo hizo sentir agonizar.

―Es… lo lamento… quiero decir, ―¿Por qué en el infierno era tan difícil? tragó en seco nuevamente tratando de organizar otra vez sus pensamientos―, me gustas… ―admitió finalmente, temeroso trató de mantenerle fija la mirada.

―Ya… ―no había decepción, pero se sintió así, Arthur esperaba otra cosa, aunque al parecer Molly no había terminado cuando suspiró y volvió a abrir sus labios para continuar―, también me gustas…

Eran como dos críos tontos, tirando uno del otro, en un juego que solo podría acabar de una manera, y eso lo asustaba, demasiado.

―¿De verdad?

―¿Te parece tan sorprendente? ―Molly era así de resuelta, así de honesta, él lo apreciaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo aterrorizaba―, eres guapo, y siempre me gustaron los hombres mayores, ya sabes… además, has… hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que parece una vida ¿no lo crees?

Arthur no supo qué decir, cómo reaccionar, cada vez que ella hablaba lo asaltaba como una ladrona que robaba otra pieza más de su corazón cansado.

―Me parece que tiene un horrible gusto para los hombres, señorita O’Shea…

―Oh, sí… lo tengo muy mal con eso, ―Molly sonrió con timidez, quitándole hierro al asunto, tratando de hacer esa charla más llevadera―, pero recuerdas ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que amamos a quien amamos? No es diferente.

―Amar y gustar son cosas diferentes Molly, ―excusó Arthur, como si tratara de huir contra su juicio, no la merecía.

―Llevan a lo mismo, Arthur eres tan difícil, y frustrante, ―Molly suspiró―, mira, no espero que me quieras como alguna vez lo hiciste con Mary, no pretendo ser un reemplazo de ella, hace mucho que deje esas fantasías sobre el amor puro y la felicidad, descubrí que a veces el amor es cruel y crudo. Pero al final, al final el amor es todo lo que tenemos…

Arthur captó rápidamente la última frase: El amor es todo lo que tenemos… así que de ahí es de donde Dutch lo había sacado, oh Molly, dulce Molly. Su estómago se retorció, el nerviosismo lo hizo sudar, pero estaba finalmente resuelto, convencido de una respuesta, un salto de fe.

―Me gustas Molly O’Shea, me gustas y me da miedo, porque no sé cuanto tiempo más puedan estirarse mis días aquí… ―decirlo se sintió como un nudo menos, un peso menos sobre él, por fin podía respirar mejor, dejar salir a los fantasmas del pasado y dejar un nuevo espacio para que Molly pudiera ocupar―, me gustas y creo que podría amarte, mejor de lo que amé a Mary.

Molly cerró la distancia entre ambos, lo tomó de las manos, llevándose una de ellas hasta la mejilla.

―Eres un tonto Arthur Morgan, y soy una tonta por ser egoísta y quererte para mí… Oh Arthur, ―él tembló bajo la voz hechizante, bajo ese toque de pétalo―, va a durar lo que tenga que durar, no importa si es un día o una semana… somos tú y yo, aquí y ahora, solo somos tú y yo.

Ahora fue Molly, quien se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, envolviéndole la cara entre las delicadas manos, y llevando sus dulces labios hasta él, besándolo con ternura, haciéndolo sentir que podía seguir viviendo un poco más, solo un poco más por ella.


	14. Molly VII

Otra vez desde hace mucho tiempo, vuelve a ser primavera. Se había sentido tan helada desde Colter, que era como si toda esa nieve la hubiera atravesado hasta los huesos, entonces estaba frente a ese hombre, ese pilar de fuerza, ese maravilloso ser humano, con sus errores, con su temperamento y debilidad, y todo parecía demasiado pequeño.

Donde Dutch había sido una fantasía, Arthur era solidez y seguridad, algo tangible, cuestionarlo lo desbarataba, dejaba al desnudo a ese hombre frágil que no podía ver más allá de cada defecto, y ella se aseguraría de darle confianza, empujó los botones de Arthur, necesitaba escucharlo decir lo que había entre los dos, todas esas cosas sin resolver que estuvieron siempre palpitando sobre ellos durante todo ese viaje de supervivencia.

Y era lo que ella esperaba, no la amaba, y no estaba sorprendida por ello, el amor era otra cosa, pero así comenzaba, y ella no se quejaba, ella prefería la verdad antes que migajas, Molly tembló de anticipación, de necesidad por volver a sentir los labios de Arthur sobre ella.

Hace tanto que el tiempo había dejado de importarle, hace tanto que simplemente anhelaba un día de felicidad incluso si detrás había cien de tristeza, tan deprimente como sonaba, ella se aferraba a su corazón, ella no perdería su humanidad. Arthur sería suyo, por el tiempo que le quedara.

Y volvió a besarlo, tomó la iniciativa que él estaba temeroso de tomar, lo empujó contra ella, y lo sintió temblando, no de miedo, era necesidad… la misma que ella experimentaba en ese momento.

Esta vez, cuando se separaron, Molly pudo ver la respuesta clara en Arthur: eran solo ellos dos en el mundo.

―Lo tengo muy mal con usted señorita O’Shea, ―dijo él inusualmente tierno―, serás la muerte de mi…

―Pero no quiero ser tu muerte, ―refutó―, quiero ser tu vida, toda ella…

Tonta niña llena de poesía, de ternura, de amor inmenso para ofrecer.

Volvieron a besarse, con calma, tan despacio que era como si el tiempo no existiera.

Arthur la empujó despacio y paciente hasta la alfombra de piel de lobo que adornaba la sala, borrachos de se sentimiento naciente entre ellos, empujaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro hasta sentir que podrían fundirse, no más frío, ni soledad.

―Sabes lo que hay debajo de la tela, ―pero todavía había miedo, Molly contuvo la sensación de llanto por todas las emociones furiosas en su pecho―, y entiendo si no quieres verlas, son horribles, son…

Arthur la silenció con un beso casto y reconfortante, de repente sus anchas manos estaban sobre los hombros de ella, presionando con gentileza.

―Las he visto, cada una de ellas, yo las curé ¿recuerdas? y no importa cuanto me lleve, pero voy a sanarlas, eres hermosa para mí, eres perfecta y amaré cada parte de ti, si aceptas cada parte de mi…

Ella asintió aliviada, no merecía a Arthur, no merecía ser deseada de esa manera, pero le encantaba sentirse así. Lentamente Arthur deshizo los botones de la camisa de Molly, mostrando los indicios de piel pálida y pecosa, dejando besos de mariposa sobre las clavículas y el nacimiento de los pechos, sin ir más allá, volvió a besarla en los labios.

―Vas a vivir Arthur, vas a vivir mucho tiempo, y vas a amarme…

Se quedaron quietos, uno a lado del otro, abrazados, sin ir más allá, había heridas todavía sin curar, no harían algo que más tarde los llevaría al arrepentimiento, irían paso a paso, construirían una vida juntos piedra a piedra, hasta donde el aliento les alcanzara, hasta donde la vida los llevara, habían dado el primer paso, y Molly se aseguraría de mantenerlo todo unido.


	15. EPILOGO

Otro año nuevo llegó, Molly volvió a bufar exasperada por la tercera tanda de pan quemado que había sacado del horno, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente, exasperada volvió a leer el condenado recetario, había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, definitivamente no estaba hecha para aquello. La puerta sonó, sin embargo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, y al abrirla la recibió la mirada brillante de Abigail Marston, no había cambiado casi nada.

―¡Molly! ―se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, y Molly correspondió, todavía algo tensa ante el contacto físico.

Detrás de Abigail, se asomó la figura alta y de Jack, el chiquillo había crecido tanto, la saludó tímidamente, y Molly los invitó a pasar a su casa.

Lo que una vez fue una modesta y pequeña cabaña casi cayéndose, ahora era un hogar cálido, llevó tiempo y mucho esfuerzo repararla, pero al final se había convertido en el hogar soñado, y finalmente hace poco, Molly tenía las escrituras selladas y firmadas de ese lugar, ya era totalmente suyo. 

―Dime por favor ¿cómo has estado? oh dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Las viejas costumbres no se perdieron, Abigail preguntaba entusiasmada.

Molly meditó un momento, desviando la mirada hacia un pequeño cuadro que, al interior, resguardaba una foto, eran ella y Arthur, él la miraba con estrellas en los ojos. Habían pasado tantas cosas, y parecía a veces tan irreal. Molly suspiró, dispuesta a iniciar una larga conversación, pero fue interrumpida por pasitos azuzados que entraron por la puerta trasera.

Frio hasta la cabeza, entró un pequeño huracán de rizos salvajes color cobre y un par de ojos tan azules como estrellas polares, detrás de él, una chiquilla igual, Molly se había cansado de tratar de domar a ese par de pequeñas bestias que tenía por hijos…

―La última vez que nos vimos… apenas caminaban, y ahora, Jesucristo, no puedo tener un solo día de paz…

Abigail soltó una carcajada, los niños se le encajaron en el regazo, clamando por la tía Abigail, los llenó de besos y mimos, luego arrastraron a Jack con ellos, el pobre chico tuvo que resignarse con la mirada de advertencia que le dio su madre.

―Se parecen a Arthur, ―comentó Abigail con nostalgia.

Molly asintió, el silencio envolvió a ambas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, Molly sacudió todos los pensamientos.

―Prometió volver antes de la cena, ―contestó Molly mientras miraba el desastre de la cocina―, deseaba acompañarlo, para agradecerle a su amigo nativo, Rainsfall… oh Abigail, sin él, seguramente Arthur hubiera muerto.

La sola idea de ello la aterrorizaba, había sido un camino difícil y arduo, había días en los que Arthur apenas podía levantarse o trabajar, todo por ser testarudo, cuando visitaron los Grizzlies para recoger las plantas que Rainsfall le había recetado para la horrible tuberculosis, Arthur mejoró significativamente, desde entonces se encargaban de viajar cada cierto tiempo para conseguir cada ingrediente, y progresivamente Arthur mejoró, hasta que un día, en una visita al médico, simplemente no hubo más enfermedad…

Fue un milagro, fue el esfuerzo y el cuidado, fue la sabiduría ancestral de Rainsfall, Molly no lo sabía, pero simplemente estaba agradecida.

―Arthur jamás abandonaría a su familia, no así, ―Abigail la reconfortó―, ahora aquí, señora Morgan ¿qué pasó? parece que pasó una tormenta en esta cocina…

―Oh maldita sea, Abigail Marston, odio la cocina…

Abigail soltó una carcajada limpia, se levantó de la silla y buscó los trapos de cocina, comenzando a recoger cucharas, contenedores y platos para lavar.

―No eres la única, querida…

Arthur volvió antes de la cena como lo había prometido, junto a él John, las miradas de ambos hombres parecían algo cansadas, incluso Molly podía apostar que cargadas en tristeza, pero no cuestionó, celebraron, los Marston fueron a su habitación designada, Molly también debía prepararse para la cama, no sin antes, arropar al par de niños que siempre esperaban expectantes las historias de su madre.

Molly besó las cabecitas de fuego en ambos, y salió de la habitación… se retrancó contra la puerta un momento, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el porche.

Arthur estaba sentado en las escaleras, había dejado el vicio de fumar, estaba bebiendo café, ella se sentó junto a él.

―Ahora, vas a decirme ¿qué pasó?

Arthur pareció dudar un momento, luego miró al cielo un instante y finalmente a ella, lo siguiente que dijo, la dejó quieta.

―Dutch, ―no había escuchado ese nombre en tanto tiempo, que ahora le parecía extraño―, los Pinkerton dieron con él…

El corazón de Molly se detuvo por apenas un instante, pero su rostro permaneció impasible, Arthur en cambio, parecía dolerle, no lo culpaba por ello, Molly lo envolvió entre sus brazos, ella era su fuerza en los momentos más oscuros.

―¿Fue rápido? ―preguntó.

Una parte de ella, la más cruel y oscura, esperaba que, en los últimos instantes, Dutch pensara en ella, en todo lo que hizo, el dolor que provocó… la otra, aquella maternal y suave, esperó que fuera rápido, todavía había algo de ella que lo amaba, todavía lo recordaba en sus mejores épocas, tan oscuro y guapo, tan alto y galante, pero nada, nada nunca como su Arthur.

―Se lanzó de un acantilado, ―despacio contestó Arthur, todavía atorándose con el llanto, Dutch había sido su padre, su mentor, lo crio como a un hijo, y a pesar de los errores, todavía dolía saber que murió solo―, él… estaba tan… acabado, solo, Molly, murió solo, sin nadie.

Molly derramó una lagrima, la última que se permitió dejar caer por el hombre que una vez amó, tomó el rostro de Arthur para poder juntar sus frentes.

―Murió en sus términos, como él quería…

―Es tan extraño, ―Arthur finalmente se tranquilizó, ahora solo se confortaba bajo la compañía de Molly―, algo dentro de mí, sabía que terminaría de esa forma… Molly ¿todavía lo amabas?

Una vez Anabelle fue un fantasma entre ella y Dutch, y esa duda, esa presencia invisible dejo una zanja entre ellos.

―Una parte de mi siempre lo hará Arthur, pero está arrinconada, muy en el fondo. Mi corazón, mi vida, todo lo que soy lo tienes tú, lo tienen mis hijos, ―rezó despacio―, una vez pensé que no podía volver a verme en un espejo, plagada de cicatrices, y entonces llegaron ellos, Beatriz y Rikard, marcaron mi cuerpo de otra manera, desvanecieron cada marca hecha con crueldad, dejaron nuevas formas, nuevas cicatrices, hechas por amor… y fue gracias a ti. Viniste a mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, me miraste a mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, Arthur Morgan.

Arthur le dio una sonrisa, la más amable, la más amorosa, la abrazó deseando sentirla real.

―Y te amo a ti, Molly O’Shea, viniste a mi cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, llegaste a mi para hacerme creer que realmente era un buen hombre, quizá no el mejor, pero un buen hombre, que merecía su propia redención… Molly, fuiste mi oportunidad de redimirme, y te amo tanto que a veces duele…

El camino había sido empedrado, duro, habían sido azotados y vilipendiados, mas vivían y respiraban, se sentían amados, se sentían seguros, en casa.

Arthur pensó finalmente, que podría darle un anillo a la señorita O’Shea.


End file.
